In Victus
by Ridley C. James
Summary: Parting is all we know of heaven and all we need to know of hell. Emily Dickinson
1. Chapter 1

In Victus

By: Tidia and Ridley

Beta: That Girl Six

A/N:

Ridley: Tidia and I consider this our season finale. It's only been a year or so in the works! I want to thank all the people who have read our AU and commented on it; the enthusiasm was and still is contagious. I want to thank Tara and Sensue for the videos and everyone else out there who has done fan art and those who have written in the AU, making it even more fun to write in. Last but not least, thanks to Tidia who is an awesome writing partner and indulges my crazy phone calls about any new plot or idea I come up with! Also, about a year ago someone sent me this poem and said it reminded them of Dean and they thought it would make a great intro to a story, a reader who I cannot for the life of me remember. But they deserve credit for this story in a lot of ways, because the poem was part of our inspiration. So, thank you.

Ti's notes: Ridley's next story is No More Blood to Bleed, and as we got deep into writing this, I kept thinking it was a more appropriate title. There were a few stressful events going on, but in the back of my mind I knew this was important to the readers. Thank you to Ridley who kept pushing on and I would follow suit. Thank you to our beta who also has had a tumultuous period, but was so willing to help. It's hard to ask for help, and awesome when it is given so selflessly. They know who they are !

RCJ&TI

_In Victus_

_**Out of the night that covers me,  
Black as the pit from pole to pole  
I thank whatever gods may be  
for my unconquerable soul**_

In the fell clutch of circumstance  
I have not winced or cried aloud  
Under the bludgeonings of chance  
My head is bloody, but unbow'd

Beyond this place of wrath and tears  
Looms but the Horror of the shade,  
And yet the menace of the years  
Finds and shall find me unafraid

It matters not how strait the gate,  
How charged with punishments the scroll  
I am the master of my fate  
I am the captain of my soul. –

_William Ernst Henley  
_

"It won't work." Sam watched as Caleb traced his fingers over the ruby encrusted athame. The older hunter sat across from him, the large round table between cluttered with journals, maps, books, and ancient artifacts. Nothing in The Hunter's Tomb had been left untouched in their frantic last minute search for something, anything to save Dean.

Caleb looked up from the blade, his gold eyes shaded by the faded Auburn Tigers baseball cap he was wearing. "Because I marked him all those years ago?"

Sam snorted at the guilt-laced, weary tone. "No, you idiot. Because Dean is so not going to let you shove Echnon's Blade into some innocent body to hide his soul, no matter how you plead your case."

Caleb held the magical blade in front of him. "There are a lot of people out there who aren't innocent."

"In theory, I totally agree with you, but I'm not sure it's our place to make that call."

"But if you buy into Tucker's spew on free will…"

Sam thought back to their recent visit to see the guru in Taos, New Mexico. "I think Tucker was pointing out that God wasn't responsible for all the bad stuff that happens, not really inferring we should take up the slack."

Caleb tossed the blade onto the table. "It was just more talk, and not in the voice of God as we had hoped." He slid his hands through his hair. "Weeks of talking and not a damn thing to show for it. Maybe we should have taken your friend Clara's twenty year reprieve. Mayberry is looking damn good right about now."

"We agreed disappearing wouldn't guarantee his safety when we returned, and Dean was right: it's not in our nature to run and hide, or to leave those we care about in a lurch."

"At this point, I'm willing to let some moral ground slide."

Sam understood his friend's frustration, shared in it. They had been in more churches and spoken to more spiritualists and holy men in the last months than during their entire lives. Dean was practically a walking, talking shrine, although he still had a tendency to balk at the idea of a higher power for good. Still, no clear cut answer had been given to them. Their search for the Colt had ended with Bela's surprise deadline coming due. Ruby still refused to hand over her knife, offering only her instruction to Sam instead. Nothing was working in their favor. The smile he forced was painful as he halfheartedly said, "We still have hope."

Caleb's glare let him know just how tiring that reassurance was becoming. "And less than a week in which to see some concrete proof of all that faith."

"If you've got a better idea, let me know."

"You've seen how my last few lightbulb moments have turned out." Caleb picked up Echnon's Blade again. "I'm down to this. It might be our last option."

Caleb's gypsy contact had gone badly, as had his satanic cult contact and the witch doctor. Their purposeful turn towards lighter options had been, if not prudent, at least a reprieve from the hostile. Sam felt selfish to admit that delving into the holy side of the supernatural had been more comforting to him than helpful to his brother. Besides, his brother was adamant: no dark means would be used in his actual rescue. Echnon's blade would require a human sacrifice. "I'd love to see you try to convince Dean of that."

"Convince me of what?"

They both turned as Dean entered The Tomb. He was carrying a sandwich with a piece of pie precariously perched on top of it and a glass of milk, which explained why Boo was right on his heels.

Caleb lowered the blade, clearing his throat. "You going to share that?"

Dean hooked his foot around the leg of a chair and pulled it close to the table before sitting down next to Sam. He placed the pie on a pile of papers and tore into his sandwich. "Make your own damn lunch, Damien."

"What happened to hospitality?"

"Hospitality?" The question was mumbled around a large bite of peanut butter and jelly.

"This is your house now," Caleb said. "Jim left big shoes for you to fill. You haven't cooked us one damn thing."

Dean gestured to the pie. "I made dessert last night."

"You bought that at the Publix in Louisville."

"And you haven't shared it," Sam said. He broke a corner off the apple confection, only to have his hand slapped by his brother.

"Back off, Bitch."

Sam popped the morsel in his mouth before rubbing his stinging appendage. "Jerk."

"So tell me you two have come up with something better than Duran Hughes's pig sticker while I was bailing Boo Radley out of jail." He used his PB&J sandwich to gesture to the knife in Caleb's hand. "Because that relic stays in The Tomb."

Caleb didn't bother to argue, tossing the athame on top of the journals Sam had been reading. "So what did the repeat offender do this time?"

Sam was set to talk about the possible lead in Arkansas, but stayed quiet in lieu of the older hunter's redirect. Caleb wasn't the only one who needed a break.

Dean glanced down to where Boo was sitting at attention, waiting for even the tiniest crumb to fall. "He was caught red-pawed banging Ms. Carver's prize winning Border Collie, Penelope."

"No way."

Dean's mouth twitched. "Carver doused the two love birds with a water hose and had Boo on lockdown in the root cellar. I had to talk a good game to get him early release."

"That's like the third call this month," Caleb said. "Boo definitely gets around. Good thing I thought of those tags."

"Yeah." Dean lifted his middle finger in a show of gratitude. "Thanks for that, Damien."

Sam hid his smile by taking a long drink of his brother's milk. Caleb had put Dean's cell number on Boo's ID tags. Dean had gotten numerous calls about the pup's antics over the last months. The caretaker Mac had hired to care for the farm and the animals might have been excellent at keeping up the chores and feeding the livestock, but he wasn't on twenty-four hour surveillance. Boo was fond of chasing barn cats, snacking from the neighbor's trash, burying bones in gardens and marking the entire two mile radius around the farm as his personal territory where he sewed his wild oats.

Sam put his brother's half-empty glass down and swiped the back of his hand over his mouth. "You could solve some of the problem by having him neutered. He might stay at home for a change." Caleb and Dean shot him twin looks of horror. Boo whined. Sam rolled his eyes. "What? It's better for his health."

"No way!" Dean shook his head. "You might embrace the life of chastity, Sammy, but don't inflict your prudishness on Boo here."

"I second that opinion," Caleb said. "Majority rules. Boo's manhood remains intact."

"Mac would vote with me."

Dean grinned. "Good thing Doc's not here then or we'd have a stalemate."

Sam smiled, tapping his head. "He's on his way."

His brother turned to Caleb nodding in agreement. "Just pulled in the driveway. Don't worry, though. Boo still gets a vote."

The Golden Retriever mix barked, his ears lifting, tail thumping furiously as he started for the door to The Tomb. Harper even rose from his pillowed bed by the bookcase and trotted after the pup.

"This can't be good," Dean said. "He was in New York this morning."

"Maybe he's come up with something to help." Sam hoped that was the case. As The Scholar, Mackland had contacts with Brotherhood members around the globe and had utilized all his resources to aid in the search for a way out of the deal.

Caleb slid his chair back. "If it were good news, he would have called."

Dean swallowed the rest of his sandwich and stood. "I didn't even get to finish my pie."

"Karma." Caleb slapped Dean in the gut as he passed by.

"I have beads for that," Dean said, rubbing the spot where the psychic had hit him. He pointed a finger at Sam. "Don't even think about it. I'm eating it when we get back."

Sam glanced to the pie, the pile of research stacked on the table, and then to his brother's retreating back. "Let's hope you still have your appetite."

Mackland was waiting for them in the kitchen, having entered and fought off Boo's enthusiastic greeting. He was still wearing his coat, though the weather in Kentucky was warm for late April. He had no bags, which to Sam signaled an unplanned and brief stay.

"Dad?"

"Son." Mackland gave Caleb a brief hug before turning to Dean. Sam watched as his brother returned the doctor's strong embrace. It was one of the changes Sam had noticed over the last few months as Dean's days flew past. His brother didn't shirk from physical contact, but seemed to crave it. Caleb noticed it, too. Neither he nor Sam mentioned it, but they knew what it meant. Dean was scared.

"Are you okay, Samuel?"

Mac's warm hand on his shoulder brought him from his musings and he forced a grin. "I'm good, Mac. How about you?"

"I've been better."

The weariness of the words had Sam's chest clenching. One look to his brother and Caleb and he knew they felt the same unmistakable chill of dread.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

Mackland gave Sam's shoulder another brief squeeze before releasing him. The doctor ran a finger over his brow, a tell-tale sign he was trying to temper his emotions. "There was an incident."

"Is Bobby okay?" Dean's face paled, and Sam would have to have been a mile away to miss the spike of fear.

"He's fine," Caleb said confidently before Mackland could. He held Dean's gaze, giving a slight nod. "Missouri, too."

"Then what or _who_?" Dean demanded.

"Dean," Sam said. They weren't giving Mackland a chance to speak.

"Boone Adams was murdered last night at The Boonedocks."

"What?"

"Fuck."

Sam took a moment to absorb what Mac had said, the ramifications swiftly running through his mind. "Why?" Boone wasn't a hunter or in The Brotherhood. He was neutral territory.

They all looked at him. It would have been slightly amusing under different circumstances. 'Why' had always been his reply to so many things — typical Sammy. Unfortunately, this interrogative had little to do with his natural inquisitiveness and everything to do with trepidation. "Mac?"

He knew he'd hit a nerve when Mackland's face drained of color. "We believe it was demons…Rose and her constituents."

"Goddamnit!" Dean growled. "That fucking bitch."

Sam bit his lower lip. "Revenge for what happened in Alabama."

"What about Kathleen? Riley?" Caleb asked.

Mackland pulled a chair from the table and took a seat. He ran a hand through his hair. "They came after hours to catch Kathleen and Boone closing up for the night. Kathleen was knocked around a bit, but otherwise unharmed." He rubbed his eyes. "They made her watch."

"They wanted a witness," Dean said.

Sam glanced to Caleb, who had gone completely still. "What good is a fucking show if there's no audience to tell about it…to remember it years later?"

"How does she know it was Rose?" Sam asked.

Mackland sighed. "The woman left an unmistakable calling card. She pinned a brooch to Boone's chest after carving the Triad symbol into him. The pin was a rose."

"She's calling us out," Dean said. "More of her sick, fucked up demonic games. This is because of us."

Mackland jerked his gaze from the floor, zeroing in on Dean. Sam felt the snap of electricity. "I am all that's left of the current Triad. This is not about you."

"Come on, Dad. You know who she meant the message for."

Mackland stood. "All I know is that until it is made official, I _am_ The Triad. That makes me ultimately responsible for what goes on within The Brotherhood, and also leaves me to answer not only to those who have been wronged, but to bring those who have wronged us to justice. I am not out of this yet."

"What do you want us to do?" Dean asked.

It was Sam's turn to be caught off guard. His brother's question was almost as out of character as the physical contact as of late. Any other time, Dean would have bucked the idea of Mackland pulling rank. But one thought of Riley and Kathleen and the answer was simple. "We have to go after her."

Mackland's gaze turned to him. "I'm not suggesting that we don't, Samuel. Only that I will be the one to decide how that is done, and who will be doing it."

"We have other things on our plate," Caleb said.

Dean met Caleb's pointed gaze with one of his own. "We helped make this mess, Damien."

"And I want to tear that bitch apart for what she's done to us, for what she did to you — and now Boone. But saving you is our priority."

"We owe it to Kathleen and to Riley."

"A week, Dean. One fucking week!"

"You don't think I know that? It's my week and —"

"Boys!" Mackland nearly knocked his chair over to step between the two. "Arguing with each other will only impede progress on any front."

Sam cleared his throat, attempting to break the tension. He understood both sides, was just as desperate as Caleb to find the answers for Dean. He also knew his brother would never walk away from a situation he felt responsible for. He had another take on the situation, one that might satisfy both hunters. "What if this isn't just about revenge? Why is Rose doing this now, right before Dean's deal is due?"

"You think she's in bed with Lilith?" Caleb asked.

Dean's mouth twitched. "Dude, leave it to you to make the ultimate evil conspiracy or worst nightmare porn-worthy."

"At least I didn't put an Al Pacino spin on it."

Sam rolled his eyes at the poor attempt of Caleb and Dean's typical sick sense of humor. "Maybe we're getting closer to finding Lilith than we know, and she wants us off her trail."

"Ruby hint at that?" Dean asked.

"I haven't called Ruby." It was literally true, although not completely honest. Sam felt his face flush at the implication. His brother was determined not to call on Ruby for assistance.

"If we are spooking them, then it's even more evidence that we shouldn't stray from the path we're on," Caleb said.

"Both are valid points." Mackland held up his hand to ward off Dean's building protest and the glare from his son. "But first thing first: as the future Triad, you do have an obligation to fulfill."

Sam was almost afraid to ask. Their duties so far had led to Caleb drowning and Gideon Lane's death, not to mention his brother being kidnapped and tortured by Rose.

"The situation with Gideon was unusual; your lack of attendance understandable, but Boone's funeral is tomorrow. You'll be expected to make an appearance and provide a united front."

Silence filled the room. Memories of the one and only mainstream funeral Sam remembered flooded his thoughts with the nauseating scent of colorful flowers. He could recall the sobbing of their mutual friends, the way Kim clung to Peter, unable to bear her own grief. Then there were the screams, those heart-crushing, gut-knotting cries of her mother as Jessica's remains were interred. His brother had tethered him that day, never leaving his side as they sat through the torturous ceremony in the chapel and then the graveside service.

Dean's firm voice now anchored him to the present. Sam blinked. "It's the right thing to do."

Mackland nodded. "We'll figure the rest out, boys. I promise."

Rcj&Ti&Rcj&Ti

They rolled into town in time for the services. Dean on purpose did not want to be there a day ahead for the wake and was glad about his fear of flying for the excuse it gave him. There was no time to talk to the others, which again worked out for the best. He wished he could be a little more like Jim, ready to make a consoling comment or offer a blessing instead of just a curt "He was a good man." When the time came, he rested his hand on the closed part of the casket. He walked alongside the casket with Riley and Buzz each taking a side with Mac, Bobby, Ethan, Elijah, Caleb and Sam also as pallbearers.

Dean found the ceremony disconcerting. Boone would be cremated, but a Viking funeral would have been more appropriate, like what they had done for their father who had died before his time. "I don't want this," he whispered to his brother, who frowned at him and gripped the hymnal.

Caleb narrowed his eyes at Dean and then snapped them forward to the minister trying to embody Boone's life in a two minute speech. It was evident he didn't know the man. Then just as quick, it was over, everyone filing out and heading to The Boonedocks to lick their wounds and properly remember the man.

Dean was sorry it had come to Boone being killed because of Rose's vendetta. He remembered Boone from when they were kids, and he had seemed bigger than life, then became reacquainted when Caleb had gotten poisoned. He was still bigger than life, someone who had created a life on his terms. He rolled his shoulders. Dean was leading the way, Sam and Caleb behind him. He paused at the entrance and it wasn't unnoticed: the attention of the occupants in the bar shifted to them.

"This is why I don't dress-up more often," Caleb commented, adjusting the tie of his expensive designer suit. He had offered to buy them new clothes, but it would be money wasted. Dean didn't need a suit for where he was going. He didn't share those humorous morose thoughts with his brother or Caleb. He was just thankful the sleeves covered the Buddhist prayer beads, Kabala bracelet, and Maltese cross that were encircling his wrists at the insistence of Caleb and Sam. They wanted to try everything, including the scapular, orthodox cross, and Star of David he wore around his neck.

He was glad for the extra protection while amongst his peers. Dean finally understood the mystique of The Triad and why they were kept separate from the other hunters. The low murmuring of the room restarted when they reached Buzz.

"Been awhile, boys," Buzz greeted them. He had been hovering over Kathleen and his nephew, shifting to keep the line moving so there was minimal contact between the hunters and the family. Dean wondered if that was Buzz's doing, following his brother's wishes, or Kathleen's. Buzz was allowing them closer, as he did with Mackland, Esme and Bradley — all arm distance away, at the ready to provide support.

Dean found Bobby was talking to Ellen and some hunter who he didn't recognize. He didn't recognize many. Some wore rings, some didn't, but he knew they were hunters and wary. Joshua gave him a nod. Carolyn was sitting down next to Elijah and Ethan. Silas was standing next to Joshua talking, while Harland and Griffin were not in sight, probably skipping the foray after the church services. They didn't belong on neutral territory anymore. Boone's was considered Switzerland. He didn't know if that would change, if hunters would be welcomed at all.

He swallowed as he made his way to Riley at a loss for words. The way the kid was fidgeting made him look like a little boy in a dark suit needing his father to still show him the way to manhood. There wasn't much Dean could say about losing a parent, a father who was idolized. 'Welcome to the club' seemed a poor beginning. He knew Riley didn't want to hear 'at least you still have your mother.' Parents were not interchangeable — there was a desire for both of them.

Riley, his eyes red-rimmed, gripped the sleeve of Dean's jacket before he had the opportunity to make any comment. "I want to go find who did this and kill them."

Dean shook his head. He couldn't allow this cycle; his father's example had taught him. He wanted more for Riley than to be caught up in revenge, making deals, and not living a full life. "You have school and your dad —"

"Is dead." Riley's nostrils flared; his voice took on a husky tone. "All you need to say is yes. You of all people should get it. I have to do this."

"No. Absolutely not," Kathleen stated with a wheeze. She bent over, her words shaking, "First Boone and now Riley. No. I can't… Absolutely not." She covered her face and kneeled on the floor.

"Mom, please," Riley choked, his hand ghosting over his mother.

Dean crouched down, feeling his brother loom over him and noticing Caleb physically block Buzz from interceding. It was all spiraling out of control, stuck between a woman who had lost her man and was terrified of losing her son to the same fate.

"I'm sorry. The answer is no," he placated Kathleen, directing his comment to her.

Esme reached for Kathleen's arm and brought her to standing, then brought Kathleen's head to her shoulder, walking her away from the crowd for some privacy.

When Dean turned to Riley, he saw the boy's face had flushed crimson. "I thought you were some kind of hero." He pushed away from Dean and went through the crowd unimpeded. Instead of relaxing the tension, the stress level shifted with the blame settling on Dean once more.

Dean felt like the villain. He seemed to be causing more than his share of pain to the people around him lately, and he didn't know how long that would continue. Truly, it was the people he left behind after his death he worried about. It was the ultimate loss of control. He looked around for assistance; Sam and Caleb were the sidekicks of the villain and couldn't intercede with Riley.

Bradley stepped forward from. "I'll go after him."

Dean gave him a nod, and he followed in Riley's wake. Dean couldn't look at Buzz, understanding the loss of a brother all too well. Missouri came forward, gripping Buzz's arm. "Boone used to say the only reason I wanted him to marry Kathleen was so I could be maid of honor."

Buzz grunted. "He wanted to see you all decked out in a fluffy dress."

Dean appreciated Missouri's help. He glanced at Sam, finding understanding of what it was like to lose a father because of the supernatural. He was glad there was someone who shared his distinct loss, glad he wasn't an only child. They had gotten their revenge, but at a high cost, and he wanted to spare Riley any price he'd be willing to pay.

"It's okay," Sam said.

They steered themselves closer to Bobby in a protective huddle. Bobby was one who could afford the guilt by association. He traveled between hunters of The Brotherhood and those outside of the ring bearers.

"You did right by that boy." Bobby patted Dean on the shoulder.

"He'll cool off," Caleb added. "Bradley will talk to him."

Sam and Caleb drifted off to talk to the others, but Dean remained closed off. He loosened his tie to get rid of the constriction feeling. It had only been twenty minutes, and he supposed they were required to stay longer, but he felt the weight of his own looming death. Barely able to stand the room anymore, he patted Caleb on the shoulder to interrupt his conversation with Ethan. "Let's go."

The twins gave him a pitying look, although Dean may have misinterpreted it. It could have been disappointment that their friend had died, and they had nothing to show for it but another dead man walking.

Caleb and Sam broke away from the Matthews brothers, and Dean signaled to Mac and Bobby they were leaving to head to the motel.

Dean already had his tie hanging limply in his hand by the time Joshua caught up to them outside in the gravel drive. The Impala was parked at the end to make for a quick exit if need be. His father's lessons were still a part of him to keep Sam safe.

"I need to talk to you." Joshua, in a few steps, matched their strides. Dean kept on walking to gain the sanctuary of the Impala. "The coven is concerned. They believe you have formed an alliance with a witch named Ruby."

"How do they know that?" Caleb stopped short, blocking Joshua and allowing Dean to make it to the car where he leaned against it to wait the Advisor out.

Joshua looked over Caleb's shoulder. "Is that a confirmation?"

Sam answered, trying to protect him from bringing Ruby into their limited confidences. "Yes. She's helping us."

Caleb and Joshua walked over to the car. Seemingly Caleb was allowing this interaction as The Knight. It didn't matter that Joshua was supposed to be on their side, the Advisor to The Triad, and since things were going well between Mac and Esme, his step-brother soon enough.

Joshua ignored Caleb and Sam, which was impressive because, as Dean knew, their attentions could be stifling. "Somehow I don't think a known sociopath is helping you."

"Sociopath?" Sam's voice pinched in surprise.

"What she has done, she can't be redeemed for." Where Sam's voice had gone up, Joshua's tone lowered. "She's evil — necromancy, demonology, black arts, and human sacrifices. The covens have made her Most Wanted, and they don't care who gets in the way."

Dean's hands remained splayed against the Impala's dark coat, feeling the warm of the black seep into his hands. He had been there with Josh and Esme when they had struck the deal with the coven. These were the ramifications of having dual loyalties. This is what he wanted to prevent with his brother when it came to using his powers, even with Caleb after the amulet situation.

"Jesus, Josh," Caleb sharply exhaled. "Who's talking, you or the coven?"

"Both. I am sharing information with you, trying to help." Joshua looked back at The Boonedocks.

Caleb took up his mission of defending The Triad, even though he was having to do so with one of their own advisors. "Do you share Brotherhood information with them?"

"What's there to share? Rose is on the loose?" Joshua counted with his fingers. "They know. Ruby? They know that, too. Funny, your situation put me in there, and now I'm a valued member. But that's the problem, isn't it?" Joshua raked a hand through his hair.

Caleb put his hands up. "Sorry, I stepped over the line. We're all just a little. . .tense."

Dean had remained silent. Caleb assumed Joshua was speaking about the deal he had had to make to save Caleb. Sam felt under attack because of Ruby. However, Joshua was encroaching on something that was Dean's fault. He had made the decision on who should know about his deal. He wanted to tell no one, but that wasn't possible. The Matthews brothers were the only slip up, and they did have a right to know because of Gideon. If his gut instincts were right, Ruby and Rose weren't the only things the Coven had knowledge about. "You didn't need to know."

"As your advisor I believe it would have been prudent to inform me of your impending doom."

"They told you about me. Told you I was heading to hell." Dean crossed his arms, feeling exposed. He wanted to slip away quietly with no fanfare, and that was being taken from him.

Caleb looked at him. "How the hell did they find out about that?"

"Does it really matter." Joshua's shoulders hiked up, then fell. "I can't do this anymore." He worked the silver band off his finger and thrust it, opened palm, at Dean. "Here — take it."

Dean was not taking Joshua's ring, and Joshua dropped it on the ground before turning on his heel.

Caleb reached out and caught Joshua by the arm. "Wait, Josh — Dean — he seriously is going to leave. Move to England."

Joshua tried to wrench himself away. "Get out of my head, Reaves. This doesn't concern you."

Dean clenched his fists. "I made a deal: my soul for Sam's life. It's coming due-soon."

Joshua looked down to where Caleb had his hand still clamped on his arm. "Soon?"

"A week, we have a week." Sam sidled closer to Dean.

"I don't want your ring." Dean glanced at his own ring, remembered the inscription. He wasn't ending his life on Earth by taking a ring. "And if you're mad at me, then you can get in line. Don't throw everything away because you hate me."

Joshua shook his head. "I'm supposed to be The Advisor, but instead I feel like I am some illegitimate child whose mother is having an illicit affair with The Scholar. Maybe it's better for me to go."

"You want to walk away, fine. It's your life and I'm not going to tell you how to live it." Dean jutted his chin. He would accept blame when due but wasn't accepting a guilt trip. He didn't take anything lying down; he didn't plan to take death that way either. "I left you out of it. I thought we had complicated your life enough. It was my call, and I stand by it." He was trying to protect Joshua, protect them all, and have some dignity by acting like a Guardian.

Joshua toed the ring, still on the ground. "I got a job offer in London. Maybe that would be best – I'd be out. No more coven and Brotherhood. No more responsibilities."

"Is that what you think I'm doing? Running away from my responsibilities?" Dean laughed. A year ago he would have gone on a rant because he had been saying he was tired of the hunting life when it came to having to possibly kill Sammy, and that comment would have hit close to home. "I'm going to Hell, Josh, not on vacation in Fiji. I'm sorry if you find this inconvenient and that I am not meeting the Guardian job description you created in your mind."

"I know you're not Jim."

"Jim?" Dean bent down and retrieved the silver band. He didn't want to take away a ring, but he wanted to give one, even if Pastor Jim had already done the honors. He had given back Caleb's ring to him after he was attacked, and it was Joshua's turn. "Yeah, you're right. I'm not Jim." Jim had died knowing the big picture. Dean couldn't see one. "I thought Jim had made a mistake when he gave you a ring, joined you to The Brotherhood. Jim was right. He chose you to be The Advisor, and I've always trusted his judgment."

"What about Carolyn? And Esme, and Jocelyn?" Caleb asked. Dean could see his friend was trying to fight for his extended family. Caleb may have resisted the idea of the change, accepting new people into their lives, but now he wanted to keep them.

Joshua shrugged. "It's a transatlantic flight, not the Moon. It would give them a chance to build some frequent flyer miles."

Dean was the love 'em and leave 'em type of guy, but never took Joshua as the type. He had seen what Carolyn was like after Ian, and it was the worst kept secret that Carolyn carried a torch for Josh. She would be devastated if Joshua left. He rolled his eyes at Caleb.

"Take the ring, Josh," Caleb instigated. "You know you want to. We'll even give you a nickname of your very own."

"Do you two want a private moment, Damien? I'm just saying the way you keep batting your eyelashes and now with the promises you never intend to keep. . ." Dean cocked an eyebrow.

"Shut up, Deuce — and Runt, if you dare take a picture. . ." Caleb threatened.

Sam put the cellphone in his hand back in his pocket.

Dean loved when his brother got sneaky. It was nice to see some normal teasing for a brief moment.

Joshua looked down at the open palm. He seemed to be weighing his choices. Dean spared a glance at Caleb, who he knew was reading the other hunter's mind.

Caleb exhaled. "We'll figure it out, Josh. Jim believed in miracles, and we should, too."

One week left, and if the miracle had something to do with Boone's death, then Dean didn't want it. Death was too high a price for a miracle. His father had already proven that with his funeral pyre.

Caleb had said the right words with the assistance of his abilities and Joshua slipped on the ring, closing his hand into a fist. "My mother would be upset if I gave up now."

"Yeah, sure, blame Esme," Caleb added, relief evident with a small grin. "Mama's Boy?"

"That is not the nickname I want."

"_You_ don't get to pick the moniker," Sam snorted. "You think Runt suits me?"

"I think I prefer to be left out of the name game."

Dean wanted to acknowledge that Joshua had in fact stepped into his role as Advisor, taking his warning under consideration. "As for Ruby. . ." he started, but his brother interrupted.

"The coven wants us to hand her over, just like that?" Sam asked, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Would you?" Joshua leveled his gaze at Sam. "It's the right thing to do."

"We need her," Sam stated, glanced to Dean with a begging look. Ruby had her hooks into his brother, and with the coven there was a possible way out that Dean could count on if he couldn't take care of it himself.

"Did she tell you how she led children to their deaths?" Joshua's remark startled Sam, but he recovered even though each truth should have been a debilitating blow as Josh continued, "She marked her soul with black magic from an early age. She knew full well she would be a demon. She chose evil."

"Why?" Sam shook his head. "No one chooses evil."

Ruby hadn't given Dean the impression that demonhood was a choice. She was weaving lies, and Sam believed her. She promised him hope. Hope could be dangerous in the wrong hands. "We won't hand her over, but we won't stop anyone either." It was straddling the fence, but Dean was balancing his brother versus what he knew was the right thing to do – to rid the world of Ruby.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

In Victus

By: Tidia & Ridley

Beta: That Girl Six

A/N: A huge thanks to those who have read and reviewed, and to our beta who has made this story so much better. To answer a few questions that seem to keep popping up, it's our goal to be caught up to the show by the time the hiatus is over. Tidia and I are really not sure how it will all pan out in our AU, but we will try to keep in line with the show as much as possible, but it's not always easy. And of course there are always those points of contention when we're like…they did not just do that. So, it is nice to be able to have some control and right what we see as wrongs. Also, we have been double posting on because some readers have Tidia alerts and some have Ridley alerts, so we didn't want anyone to feel slighted or left out. Sorry if there was any confusion. Last but not least, we estimate that this will be a four-to five chapter story.

RCJ*TI

_I wanted a perfect ending. Now I've learned, the hard way, that some poems don't rhyme, and some stories don't have a clear beginning, middle, and end. Life is about not knowing, having to change, taking the moment and making the best of it, without knowing what's going to happen next. _

_~Gilda Radner_

Sam saw the flash of blonde hair out of the corner of his eye. He had only cleared the Impala, moving towards Boone and Kathleen's house flanked by his brother and Caleb when she stepped momentarily from behind a small stand of trees in the distance. He kept his gaze straight ahead as they made their way up the drive, hesitating at the stairs, relieved he was the only one who had noticed.

"You coming?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam motioned over his shoulder. "I just remembered something I wanted to give Riley. It's in the car."

Dean frowned but tossed him the keys. "Make it quick. I don't want to be here any longer than we have to be."

Sam nodded. He felt the same way. The plan was to meet with Mac and Bobby and then go from there. Last night had been a blur. Instead of staying at The Boonedocks for Boone's send off, Sam, Dean, and Caleb had ventured to one of the other local bars in town, then to a motel away from the water. Ruby had in no way been a part of those plans. Sam stiffened at the sound of her voice, glancing over his shoulder as Ruby flagrantly stepped into the open.

"Nice place. I always wanted to live by the beach."

Sam roughly grabbed her arm and moved them behind cover. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I go where you go. I'm here for your protection."

Sam snorted. "I can take care of myself." He had to keep this quick or else his absence would garner attention. "I'll contact you when I'm done with this." He started to back away.

"Dean's time is almost up."

"Don't go there, Ruby," he growled. He didn't need to be reminded from someone who had yet to help.

"I can help, if you'll let me."

"I told you how you can help." Sam gripped her arm.

Ruby shook her head. "The knife will do you as about as much good as The Dragon's Talon will do Caleb. You can't kill what you can't see. Hell hounds will only have eyes for your brother."

"I can't deal with this now. I need to go." He released her with a disgusted shove.

Ruby caught his sleeve, halting him. "I have information. It's important," she added in a singsong voice.

Sam pulled away. "I'm not playing Twenty Questions. I'll call you when this is over."

Ruby crossed her arms over her chest, pouting. "Fine, I can't wait to tell you 'I told you so'."

"Whatever." Sam stepped from the tree line, and when he glanced back Ruby was gone.

If Dean noticed he had returned to the house empty-handed, he didn't say anything. He was too busy salivating over the plate of biscuits, gravy, bacon, sausage, and eggs. He was sitting at the table with Caleb, Ethan, Elijah, Bradley, and Joshua and the impressive spread of food before them.

"We're having breakfast?" Sam stepped beside his brother. "I thought we were in a hurry."

"Take a seat, Baby," Missouri called from across the room. She pointed a spatula at Sam and motioned to the skillet she was holding. "Over easy. Right?"

"Yeah." Sam frowned. "Dean?"

"Missouri insisted," Caleb answered.

Sam claimed the chair between his brother and Elijah, who gave him a slight smile. "It didn't take a lot of convincing on her part."

"You never know when the next meal might be your last, Professor Matthews," Dean said, inching the pile of homemade cinnamon rolls closer to his plate. "This beats the M&M's and Mountain Dew I had planned."

Sam sighed. The scene was both familiar and completely foreign. Kathleen's kitchen was warm and bright, but not like Jim's. Everything was top of the line, shiny, all chrome and granite. The table was enormous, draped with a linen cloth and set for more people than Sam could ever recall dining at the farm. He felt uncomfortable.

"Missouri's relieved to not be working over an open fire with her cast-iron pots and pans," Ethan whispered. "Don't ruin her fun."

"I heard that, Ethan Matthews. You best watch yourself, Boy."

Caleb raised a brow at Ethan. "Wonder if that Teflon-coated spoon leaves a mark like her wooden one at home?"

Dean grinned a little too widely around a mouthful of roll. "You really want to find out, Damien?"

"Only if she hits somebody besides me." Caleb jutted his chin towards Joshua, who was seemingly engrossed in the morning paper. "Like the mama's boy."

Joshua lowered _The Outer Banks Sentinel_. "I have enough manners and sense to refrain from invoking the wrath of the lovely Missouri."

"You tell him, Baby." Missouri moved towards the table with Sam's eggs in one hand. She patted Joshua's shoulder as she strode by him. She made a point to single Bradley out. "With a large brood like this, one can only hope a couple turn out right. I did my best, and so did Jim, God rest his soul."

Bradley smiled. "I was an only child up until a year ago. I'm still working out the brother relationship."

"I'm quite fond of my sibling-free status." Joshua snapped his paper and hid behind it once more. "Be assured, you'll miss the solitude."

"Don't worry, Josh," Dean spoke up. "You'll have a little brother soon enough."

"Shut up, Dean," Caleb growled.

Missouri slid the eggs onto Sam's plate with a favored smile. Her hand went to her hip as she jutted the spatula to Dean and Caleb before swinging it to encompass Ethan. "These three are still a work in progress, so don't you mind them. Having a large family is usually a blessing."

"I thought I was your favorite?" Dean replied.

"Dean Winchester, you know I don't play favorites."

"I know I've never seen Sammy take a blow from the business end of your spoon," Caleb muttered under his breath. "Even when he deserved it."

Sam scooted his plate closer to himself, shooting the older psychic a smug grin when Missouri plucked two of the cinnamon rolls from the tray near Dean and placed them in Sam's reach without further comment. The bad mood Ruby's surprise visit had left him with was slowly lifting, the odd dynamic easier than Sam imagined.

"Typical baby behavior," Ethan said, hitching his thumb to his twin. "Gideon and I took the blame for everything. Eli scooted by scot-free."

"That's because you and Gideon were always guilty. I was an innocent bystander."

"You were always right there with us, Bro."

"As the youngest, I was often coerced and manipulated," Elijah said.

"Or tricked," Sam added. "They never told me the whole story."

Bradley braved the conversation. "Fletcher does seem to have a lot more freedom than I ever did."

"Don't buy into this, Bradley." Caleb leaned forward, pointing a finger at Sam. "He would blackmail us to come along, then sell us down the river for a quick five." He nudged Dean. "Right?"

"Elbows off the table." Missouri smacked Caleb's head as she moved back towards the stove. "And pointing isn't polite."

"What?" Caleb rubbed his head. "You point at us all the time."

"Boy, are you sassing me?" She turned, her dark gaze narrowing. "I thought I told you to take that ratty hat off when you came in this house? You're getting as bad as Robert Singer."

Dean reached up and snatched the baseball cap from Caleb's head, shoving it at him. "Eat your breakfast, Damien."

"No, sir." Missouri shook her head. "Not until we're all seated and grace is said."

"Dean should do it," Sam offered, wincing when his brother gave him a sharp kick under the table. It was worth it for the familiar look of utter rebuke. "Pastor Jim gave him lots of practice."

"That would be lovely, Baby." Missouri brought over a stack of pancakes and took her seat beside Bradley. "We'll just wait for the others to come down."

"Me?" Dean said. "Why do I have to do it?"

"For leading your brother astray." Missouri plucked a napkin from the table and folded it neatly in her lap, giving Dean a stern look until he grabbed his from the table and followed her lead. "And you have a nice voice when you aren't talking back to your elders."

"You've got to be kidding me." He looked at Caleb, who shrugged.

"I'm sworn to take a bullet for you. This is entirely something else."

"Some best friend you are."

Caleb started to defend himself but stopped mid-sentence when Mackland, Esme, Buzz, Bobby, and Kathleen entered the room. Despite the night's passing, Boone's widow looked as if she hadn't slept a wink. Her pretty face was red and swollen, her blue eyes bloodshot. Still, she smiled.

"Please, don't stop on my account." Her voice caught slightly, which only dampened the mood further. "Boone loved a noisy house…especially this kitchen. He hated it when Riley moved away and it was just the two of us…" She trailed off, her eyes awash with new tears. Sam looked away to avoid the emotions he was picking up from her, the sensation akin to free-falling into a deep, dark abyss. She was alone now. He couldn't help but to think of Jessica, of Dean.

"Why don't you come sit down?" Missouri patted the chair next to her. "I've made all your favorites."

"I'll put water on for tea," Esme said. She stepped from Mackland's side, offering a steadying hand to Kathleen. "Good food and wonderful company will do us all some good."

Kathleen hesitated. "Riley…I should go up and tell him breakfast is ready."

"I'll go." Bradley stood, placing his napkin on the table. "I knocked on his door earlier to let him know I was coming down."

"He's a good boy." Sam didn't miss the look Missouri shot Dean. "You might want to take note of that."

Sam felt better when Bobby, Buzz, and Mackland joined them. Kathleen finally took the seat by Missouri, who reached out and gripped her hand. "Dean's offered to say the blessing. Is that all right with you?"

Kathleen looked at Dean, her smile trembling ever so slightly. She straightened her shoulders, reaching up to push the loose strands of hair behind her ear. "Boone would have been honored. So am I."

Sam shared a look with Caleb. Missouri was nothing if not wily. She'd manage to make a point of assuring Dean that no one held him to blame, something neither of them had accomplished last night. His brother looked suddenly uncomfortable as all eyes were on him until Bradley returned.

"He's not up there."

"What?" Kathleen stood. "Where is he?"

Bradley shook his head. "I haven't talked to him since we got in last night. I left him on the boat dock, but he said he was going to turn in. His bed's still made."

"Perhaps he's in the bathroom," Mackland suggested. "Or out for a walk?"

"I checked the bathroom," Bradley replied. "And the office where his computer is."

"I've been down here since daybreak," Missouri said. "I would have known if he'd gone out."

"Oh, God…" Kathleen had a look Sam could only describe as pure panic. "I have to find him." She pushed away from the table, a hand going to her chest. "This is why I didn't want him involved with The Brotherhood. I can't…"

"Take it easy." Mackland stood. "He wouldn't have gone far." He turned his gaze on Bradley. "Did he say anything to you last night?"

"No. We walked on the beach, talked about Boone. He was still shaken up, but not like at the church."

Sam looked to his brother, who was frowning. "What about the incident at the bar? He mention any more about wanting to go after the killers?"

Bradley shook his head. "He was upset, but nothing like that."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Caleb asked.

Dean glanced to Sam. "It's what I would have done."

"What?" Kathleen demanded. "What are you talking about?"

"Dean's talking about revenge."

The new voice had everyone turning towards the kitchen door where Ruby stood. Sam's chest clenched, and it took extreme effort on his part not to jump from his seat.

"What the hell?" Caleb stood, hand going to his side, an easy reach for either the Talon or the holster for his gun.

Dean shot Sam an accusing look before standing, facing off with the demon. "You're not welcome here."

"No salt line." Ruby pointed to the floor in front of her. "I took that as an open invitation." She strode into the kitchen, sidling next to Sam. It took only seconds for Buzz, the only hunter who didn't know what Ruby was, to make the connection.

"Why is she here?"

"Who are you?" Kathleen asked, looking from the blond to Buzz. "Is she a hunter? What's she talking about?"

She looked at Kathleen. "I'm Ruby. Sorry for your loss." Ruby picked up a piece of bacon from Sam's plate, taking a casual bite. "And I was speaking about your son. If a bunch of demons took out my old man, I'd be looking to settle a score. A little bird told me Riley feels the same way."

"No," Kathleen said. "That's not my son." Her gaze sought out Dean. "That was anger and hurt talking earlier. Riley is a child. He'd never consider going out on his own."

Ruby cut her eyes to Sam. "Can we say 'denial'? Mommy doesn't know her baby boy very well."

Joshua stepped in front of the women, blocking them from Ruby's sights. "Kathleen, perhaps you can check Riley's computer? Bradley could assist you." He turned to his mother. "You could also check his room for some clues. Missouri, it would be best for you to help her."

Sam noticed the look of understanding that passed between Esme and her son. She had grown up within the confines of The Brotherhood, linked to The Triad by birthright. Sam wondered how many times in her life she had been ushered out of rooms, sheltered from secret meetings for her own safety.

"Elijah and I will get them started, then canvas the neighborhood," Ethan offered. He also made a point of placing himself between Ruby and the other women. Sam felt a stab of guilt. He was ultimately responsible for bringing the current threat upon them.

Ruby licked her lips. "Well, aren't you being all Joe — or is it Frank — Hardy?"

"Baby, that's a good idea." Missouri dropped her napkin on the table, coming around to help Esme with Kathleen. "We'll leave you gentlemen to clean up." She gave Ruby a disdainful once over. "Make sure to take out the trash when you're finished."

Kathleen shook her head. "But Riley…"

Esme gripped her arm. "Sitting around here won't help Riley, Kathleen. You'll feel better doing something."

Buzz waited until the women were out of the room before rounding on Mackland. "What is this? What is that thing doing here?"

"My _name_ is Ruby, and I'm with Sam."

"It's not like that." Sam was quick to explain as Buzz's angry gaze fell on him. "She's…"

"She's been a source of information," Mackland said. "With the demon situation, we've needed someone on the inside."

Sam felt his throat constrict, his heart rate pick up. He was responsible for putting Mac in a position where he had to take blame and defend The Scholar's position.

Buzz slammed a meaty fist onto the table, dishes and plates clanking. "She's a demon — one of the things that murdered my brother! They can't be trusted."

"But they can be used," Bobby said. He eyed Buzz, then flicked his gaze to Ruby. "The situation calls for some blurring of lines. I've had dealings with her myself. Left a fucking bad taste in my mouth, but it paid off in the end. _None_ of us have enjoyed it."

Sam's palms began to sweat. Bobby was now involved.

"You boys sure do know how to make a girl feel wanted." Ruby grinned. Sam felt like ripping her head off.

"You're definitely wanted," Dean said. "Josh here tells us that you're number one on the list."

Ruby raised a brow. "Would that be the best-dressed list?" She ran her thumbs down her jacket. "I definitely deserve a place on that one."

"I don't think the covens give a shit about your dress code." Dean glanced over his shoulder to Joshua. "Their 'Wanted' poster doesn't specify dead or alive."

Sam was surprised when Ruby laughed. He wasn't sure if he expected a denial or perhaps an explanation, but he got neither. "Have you been talking about me, Joshua? Betraying a coven trust? Is that any way to treat a sister?"

"You are most definitely no sister of mine."

Ruby tilted her head, looking around Dean to get a better look at Josh. "Oh, I don't know. We're practically twins. Same blond hair, blue eyes…and then there's the mark."

"You desecrated that girl's body?"

Ruby pushed up her sleeve, flashing the double circles and pentagram etched in the interlocking overlap. "I'm loyal to my coven."

"Your coven has been disbanded for years, their downfall in part due to your sins."

"Don't be so high and mighty." Ruby gestured to Joshua's side. "Your coven was born from the ashes of my family."

Mackland cleared his throat. "You still haven't told us why you are here. Explain."

"Since you asked so nicely." Ruby crossed her arms over her chest, shooting Sam a quick look before facing the doctor. "According to the demon hotline, your boy Riley is playing dress-up hunter, taking his RPG role very seriously."

"If you hurt that boy…" Buzz started around the table, but Bobby caught his arm.

Mackland moved around Dean and Caleb, coming face to face with Ruby. "You're certain of this?"

"I am."

"Why tell us?"

"I tried to tell Sam earlier, but it seems he's a different person when he's around his hunting buddies, all self-righteous and moral."

Sam could feel his brother's burning gaze and kept his eyes glued on Mackland, who was now looking to him. "Samuel?"

"I didn't know, Mac. I thought she was just screwing with me."

Ruby shrugged. "Told you so."

"Where's my nephew?" Buzz roared.

"You don't hear so well, do you?" Ruby appeared bored. "He's hot on the trail of the demons who sliced and diced Daddy."

Buzz turned fear-filled eyes to Mackland. "If that boy catches up to them, they'll eat him alive."

"We'll find him first," Dean said. "Nothing's going to happen to Riley."

Mackland returned his attention to Ruby. "Where are they heading?"

"That's anyone's guess. Rose is unpredictable."

"Just like Lilith is unpredictable?" Caleb demanded.

Ruby spread her arms open wide. "Read my mind, Reaves. Call your little human lie detector back down here to check me with his psychic polygraph. I'm telling you all I know for now."

"Why do I find it hard to believe you're doing anything out of the kindness of your black heart?" Joshua asked.

"Perhaps because you're cynical and jaded, Joshy." Ruby flicked her gaze to Sam. "I wanted to help. I only hope it's not too late."

Sam grasped the double meaning. Ruby was dangling her proposal to save Dean once again. A part of him warned that her willingness to save Riley was the perfect bait, but another voice whispered that perhaps she really did want to help. "Can you find out anything else?"

Ruby started to open her mouth, but Joshua interrupted. "I won't work with her."

"For once, I agree with Josh," Caleb said. "Maybe we should have a good old fashioned exorcism. Save the coven some trouble."

"On that hypocritical note," Ruby glanced to Sam. "I think I'll be going. It's obvious I'm not wanted here, and you really don't want to upset poor Kathleen any further by starting a fight where someone is bound to get hurt."

"Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out," Dean said. He followed her, and Sam caught his parting words. "And stay the fuck away from my brother."

Ruby looked over her shoulder, catching Sam's eye. "It's your funeral."

Sam felt momentarily panic stricken. If Ruby did know how to save Dean, it could be their last best chance, and she was gone.

"Caleb, can you sense him?" asked Mackland, trying to get everyone back on track for the moment.

Dean made his way to Caleb's side as the other psychic closed his eyes. In only a moment, he was shaking his head. "He's nowhere close by, Dad. I don't have a strong enough connection to him for anything long distance."

Mackland exhaled heavily. "Buzz, I need you to find something Riley might have touched recently, something of sentimental value is preferable."

The big man moved quicker than Sam would have thought possible, his burly steps thudding through the adjoining family room and up the stairs.

"Anybody else getting the feeling a sudden goose chase is damn convenient?" They all turned to Bobby. "This Rose-out-for-revenge thing stinks to high heaven."

Mackland pulled a chair out and sat down. "Boone was the perfect target to send a message to all the hunters."

"You would have made a better one," Joshua said. He took a step back when Caleb swung an angry gaze in his direction. "As unpleasant a thought as it is, the truth remains. The Scholar is the last remaining member of The Triad. Even hunters who don't wear a ring would understand the significance of that."

"He could be right, Damien," Dean said. "If she wanted revenge on us, Mac would have made the better target, or Bobby. Even Missouri makes a hell of lot more sense than Boone."

"No matter the reasoning, it doesn't change the fact that a very good man is dead." Mackland ran a hand over his mouth. "Now his son is in jeopardy."

"He's studied The Brotherhood since he was a kid. He'll think he has all the answers," Dean said.

Caleb nodded. "With all the stuff he's researched, he might as well have had his own personal 'how to' library. _The Dummies' Guide to Hunting_ will get his ass killed."

Buzz's heavy footfalls sounded on the steps and he breathlessly entered the kitchen. "Try this." He offered Mackland a throwing star. "Boone gave it to him when the kid went through his Ninja phase. Karate was one of the things they did together. His katana's missing, by the way."

"Great. Poorly armed and delusional," Caleb groaned. "A ceremonial sword isn't going to do him a lot of good with Rose."

Dean ran a hand through his hair. "This day just keeps getting better."

"What if it doesn't work?" Buzz said. "What if we can't find him?"

"Then we find Rose," Sam spoke. He was determined to make up for his misjudgment. "As long as we get to her before Riley does, we stop any possibility of an encounter."

"The runt's right," Caleb agreed. "Riley may think he knows every hunting play on the books, but we've been in the game for years. Even with the kid's head start, we should be able to track circles around him."

"Mac could use the rose brooch she left behind," Dean said. "Give a good lead to go on."

Mackland sighed, rubbing his thumb over the steel star. "I would like some peace and quiet so I can focus on Riley for a moment."

"Outside." Bobby waved a hand to encompass the younger men. "All of you, move it."

"Like you're not a distraction?" Caleb asked.

"Now, Junior."

"I'm taking my breakfast." Dean grabbed his plate.

Caleb snatched a biscuit and his cap from the table. "We'll see who's ordering who around after Mac retires."

Bobby snorted. "I didn't take orders from the former Knight, kid. I sure as hell won't be taking them from you."

"Bobby, go with them," Mackland said.

"What?"

"Please. Call Ethan and Eli back; get everyone ready to move as soon as we have the information we need. I'm going to Riley's room."

Buzz sighed. "I'll go talk to Kathleen."

Sam watched as everyone went their separate ways, hanging back long enough to catch Joshua on his way out, leaving them alone in the kitchen. "Joshua, wait."

"Yes?"

"About Ruby?"

"You've changed your mind about her usefulness?"

"No…I mean, yes. She needs to be handled."

"I can't imagine what brought your change of heart on. Would it have been the way in which she so blatantly sashayed into a former hunter's home with both current and future Triad present, or the sly way in which she implicated not only you but your brother and Caleb by association in her nefarious agenda?"

"I just want to save Dean."

"I have never doubted the lengths one of you would go to save the other. Obviously Dean's deal is proof of just what extremes your loyalty will take, but I somehow thought you a little less impetuous when it came to such machinations."

"I love my brother. There is nothing I wouldn't do for him."

"I believe the spectacle today was all the proof one needs of that. Why waste time by telling me what I already know?"

"Can you help?" Sam understood he was involving just one more person in his own agenda to save Dean, but he was certain he could handle the fallout, shielding those he cared about from any repercussions.

"Saving your brother would require going into the black arts: a life for a life – a human sacrifice, but there would still be a connection to something dark. No one would be free and clear."

Sam chewed on the corner of his thumb. "Is that how Ruby meant to help?"

"I don't know. But Sam, the coven won't allow it, and neither will The Brotherhood."

"I am a part of The Triad."

"Not yet, and it makes no difference. You recall what happened to Cole Tanner and Daniel Wilmington?"

"How about if I hand over Ruby?"

Joshua shook his head. "The coven won't reward you, if that's what you're thinking." He ran a hand over his face. "But perhaps I can offer something, however temporary."

"How temporary?"

"A week, no guarantees. I need to look into it personally since I won't involve others in the coven. It's complicated, and we'll have to wait until the last minute."

"That's fine. I'll take it." He was grasping at straws. A week wasn't a lot of time and would probably lead to him asking Ruby for help. He'd take a week; he'd take anything to save his brother from Hell. To save himself.

Rcj&Ti&Rcj&Ti

Dean leaned against the Impala, closing his eyes briefly as he let the noonday sun soak through his shirt. He was waiting for Sam and the others so they could get on the road. Time was wasting for not only himself, but for Riley, too. He tried to take deep steady breaths, hoping to hold back the sensation of hysteria that had begun to shadow him like a thick fog. Sitting at the breakfast table, although not Jim's, had brought up old memories, times that would be lost to him soon.

Dean heard laughter, turning to see a couple of boys on bikes ride by on the street parallel to Boone's place. The neighborhood was small, nestled by the water. He had no problem picturing the life the older hunter had created after leaving The Brotherhood. Boone had given his ring up to offer his family safety, normalcy, and still their sanctuary had been violated. Boone was gone. Soon Dean would join the ranks of the fallen.

"Sam and Josh are on their way."

Dean jumped slightly, meeting Caleb's gaze. He forced a smile, his eyes going to the paper bag in his friend's hand. "Missouri pack us a lunch?"

"She packed Josh and Sam a lunch. This is for Riley, in case he's hungry when we find him."

"Ouch." Dean turned so he was facing the car, strumming his fingers on the roof. "At least she has faith we can find Indy and bring him back in one piece."

Caleb tossed the bag through the open passenger's window into the front seat. "About that…"

Dean rested his hands flat against the warm metal. The car always calmed him. "You don't?"

Caleb propped his hands on his hips, looking towards the sandy dunes behind the Adamses' home, the ocean barely visible. "I'm not sure we should."

Dean could clearly hear the squawk of gulls over the surf; certain he'd misunderstood the psychic. "Come again."

Caleb looked at him, and despite the dark sunglasses Dean knew the man's body language well enough to know he had indeed heard him correctly. "Five days. That's all we've got."

Dean bent down to pick up the last of their gear, tossing it into the trunk. He didn't need Caleb to remind him of his impending doom. Dean caught sight of the Darth Vader bank Riley had given him before their Wyoming trip. "The kid has less than that if we don't find him."

"Ethan and Eli are going with Buzz to Maine. Mac got a clear image from the throwing star. What does it matter if we head to Carmine's?"

"It matters because Mac _also_ got a strong image of the bait shop from that damn rose pendant. That can't be a coincidence. You know Jim's connection to that place. We have to cover all the bases."

"But Sam has a possible lead for you out in Arkansas. Bobby and Josh could —"

"Bobby is going with Ethan, Eli, and Buzz. We're going to Colorado and that's final." He slammed the lid, wanting to give into Caleb's excuses, but hoping one more good deed would help him.

Caleb removed his ball cap, focusing on taking extreme care in reshaping the bill. "That an order?"

Dean folded his arms over his chest. "Does it need to be?"

"You don't give me orders, Dean."

"Last time I checked the Hunter's Handbook, The Guardian has final say."

"You can't pull out the make believe rulebook on me, man."

Dean snorted. "And you can't pick and choose the parts of brotherhood that you like, Dude."

"The Knight puts the Guardian's safety above all else," Caleb countered.

Dean shook his head. "I wasn't talking about The Triad." He kept his eyes locked on Caleb, a part of him wanting to follow the older hunter's lead and continue their search. Dean didn't want to die. "My last five days, my decision. I'm going to find Riley, not only because it's the right thing to do, but because I can't handle having one more person's blood on my hands." He felt guilty for using his friend's unflinching loyalty against him, but the little voice that sounded just like John Winchester urged him on. "I need you to back me up on this."

"Fine." Caleb pulled the hat back on, the bill low over his eyes. "I call shotgun because there's no fucking way I'm riding in the back with Josh the entire way."

"Knight rides shotgun on all official Triad business." Dean grinned, thinking of Sam's earlier secret rendezvous with Ruby. Paybacks were a bitch. "The Scholar gets stuck with the pompous and long-winded Advisor."

Caleb scratched his chin. "I don't remember reading that in the handbook."

"I just made an amendment," Dean said. "It's good to be The Guardian."

Dean smiled to cover the nervousness he felt as he wondered if this was his farewell tour of his life- the farm, The Boonedocks and now Hookers and Flies. He couldn't recall the last time he had been there. He thought it was while Sam was in college. They had gone to Carmine for information on some antiquity at the request of Jim. He wondered now if Jim had thought he was giving them a vacation by sending them to the bait shop or had been trying to keep them on their toes. However, Sam had never had the distinct pleasure of having met or dealt with Carmine Vasquez. The modest shingled structure belied the man inside, but the Harley parked out front did give a hint.

Sam was once again in his usual place in the passenger seat, Caleb having lost an impromptu game of rock-paper-scissors at their last stop. They had barely pulled into the lot when Sam's eyes left the deceptive store front, pinning Dean with a curious gaze. "So what do you know about this guy? Eli said he's a bounty hunter on the side?"

Dean was surprised the Matthews brothers had never met the antiquities dealer. Then again, he was beginning to realize just how much he didn't know about the twins.

Joshua interceded with an answer, showing he had met Carmine. "Funny, I hear he does drag queen beauty shows on the side."

From the rearview mirror Dean saw Caleb elbow Joshua. "Look, Deuce, our little Josh is growing a sense of humor."

"Maybe that coven has stronger magic than we realized. We should have bartered him off a long time ago," Dean commented, happy they were able to start joking about something painful to Joshua. Maybe one day there would be bad jokes about Hell, which he hoped he would be around to hear.

After Dean stopped the car and they exited, he noticed Joshua hadn't joined them. He was still by the Impala. "You coming?"

"I'm going to wait out here," Joshua stated, pointing to the nearby wooded area. "There may be some herbs that I can use. Always good to be proactive."

Dean snorted. Joshua wasn't being proactive, he was being reactive.

Caleb caught Dean's eyes and raised his brows. This was the signal that he had read Sawyer's mind. "Hey, you're losing an opportunity to make a love match. Maybe you could introduce him to Drew."

Joshua shook his head, standing his ground. "Drew only has eyes for you. He's still waiting for your promised date."

"It's lunch." Caleb frowned and started walking back to Joshua. Dean pulled the back of his shirt. "Lunch, Josh, that's all I promised."

Caleb turned around, and Dean patted his shoulder. "You better get that over with soon before Drew blows it up to a weekend getaway to Palm Beach."

"You can't be making enemies with the administrative assistant," Sam laughed.

"You don't have a dog in this race, Runt."

"Being sentenced to the backseat gives me an entry."

"You put your neck in that noose, little brother." Dean slapped Sam in the stomach as he passed. The never-ending ride with Joshua was only the tip of the iceberg. "Now come meet Carmine."

The bells hooked above the door tinkled as they entered. Dean smiled at the wave of nostalgia. The original owner of the bait shop had had dark wood paneling. Carmine had spruced it up with a strangely erotic painting on one wall of fish, mermen, and mermaids; even the fish were in provocative positions.

Sam's head was tilted. "Jim was friends with this guy?"

Caleb pointed to the cross on the door behind them. "Looks can be deceiving."

"I'll be out in a minute!"

Carmine knew how to make an entrance. He came through the beaded curtain, short but muscular, wearing blue jeans and a studded leather vest which left his well-honed arms exposed. He started chuckling. "Dean Winchester and Caleb Reaves. It's been a while since you boys graced Casa Vasquez." He reached out a hand to each of them, holding it a bit longer, but nothing unseemly. "And who do we have here?" Carmine purred at Sam.

"My brother, Sam."

"You've been holding out on me. Your father passed on some nice genes." Carmine had extended his hand in a handshake, which Sam accepted, and then placed his other hand on top, patting it.

Dean couldn't look at Caleb for fear he would burst out laughing as he watched his brother carefully extricate his hand from Carmine's tangle. Instead he cleared his throat. "We're not here for a social visit."

Carmine sighed. "You never are." He cleaned off an area on the white and gray swirled counter.

Dean put the pin which Rose had left at Boone's on the cleaned area. "We found this pin. What can you tell us about it?"

"It's caliente."

"Stolen?"

Carmine held the brooch in his hand, weighing it, before pulling a jeweler's monocle from around his neck. "I had a break-in a few weeks back. Lost the money from the register and a few pieces of jewelry in hock." He shrugged. "I remember this — no power to it, so I decided to hang onto it instead of calling Mackland."

Dean frowned. "Why would you call Mackland if it's not connected to the supernatural?"

"It dates back to the 1800s and has ties to a hunting family."

"Josh said it was just paste and cheap rhinestones," Caleb said, leaning over the counter.

"Joshua Sawyer?" Carmine dropped the monocle from his eye.

Caleb nodded and moved to the side. "He's waiting for us outside."

"Tell him to come in." Carmine's eyes narrowed while he tried to look around Sam and Dean to the windows. "I haven't seen him since April 11, 2001. Not that I'm counting. . ."

Caleb was heading to the door, and Dean gestured for him to come back. "Joshua is busy looking for some herbs."

"Killjoy," Caleb mumbled under his breath.

"We should focus on the pin," Sam replied.

"You are so right, Sam. Brains and beauty, quite the package." Carmine rested his chin in his hands and batted his eyes at Sam.

Sam took a step back, and Dean put an arm out to restrain him from leaving. "You don't happen to know the name of that family, do you?" Sam was right: they came for information. Rose had left the pin for a reason, and Carmine could offer some answers.

"I might remember if Sam asks me," Carmine winked.

"Sammy?" Dean raised a brow, watching the blush crawl from his brother's neck to engulf his face.

"Say 'pretty please' with dimples and a wink on top," Carmine added, leaning over the counter.

Sam coughed a few times, and Caleb pounded him on the back. "Man up."

"Carmine, I would really appreciate — but no strings attached, please — if you could tell us the name of the family who owned the pin. Please." Sam forced a grin which punctuated his dimples.

"How about breakfast tomorrow?" Carmine was tiptoeing his fingers closer to Sam's hand, which was resting on the counter. Sam moved his hand away.

Dean was enjoying his brother's discomfiture, but didn't want Sam to run out in a panic and sully the brave Winchester name. He also didn't want his last days filled with whining. "Carmine. . .we let you have your fun."

Carmine rolled his eyes, crawled his fingers back to the brooch. "At least I have this pretty back."

Dean held out his hand. "I think that belongs with the rest of Jim's collection."

"Caleb's right. You are a killjoy." Carmine placed it in Dean's hand, then closed Dean's hand around it. "But so damn easy on the eyes."

Dean squeezed it in his hand, feeling the legacy of the past Triad. Last time they had tangled with Samuel Colt's Triad, Gideon had been sacrificed and Rose had been involved. He didn't want history to repeat itself.

"Dean, we need to talk. . .outside." Sam gestured to the door, blatantly avoiding eye contact with the gay man.

"He's just shy. I'll put in a good word for you." Caleb winked, and Sam punched him in the arm.

Carmine shook his head and put his hands up. "That's okay, I'm sure I'll get a great view on the way out."

Dean snorted as Sam turned sideways, obviously planning to do some kind of crab walk out the door. "Thanks, man. We appreciate the help."

Carmine gave them a two fingered salute. "Don't wait so long in between visits, and tell Joshua I said hi."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Sam said in a loud whisper after they had exited the building.

"And spoil our fun? I think not. Can't wait to use this against Josh," Caleb said, bumping Dean's shoulder.

Caleb's phone chimed the theme from _Miami Vice_. "This is Ethan," he announced before putting the phone to his ear. "What did you find out?"

The others listened intently to Caleb's side of the conversation.

"You didn't find him, but you found his sword? What the hell does that mean?. . .Damn it. What did Mac say?. . .All right, we may have a lead here. Later."

Dean already knew they hadn't found Riley. He wasn't expecting his last few days to be a Club Med vacation, but he had hoped for periods of restfulness with intermittent anxiety. "What did he say?"

"Riley was a no-go in Maine. All they found was an empty house; the package was sitting at the door."

"The package that contained the missing katana?" Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. Joshua was right. They were dealing with a kid who had read their rule book.

"Riley laid a false psychic trail," Sam said as they reached the car. Joshua, who was leaning against the Impala holding some wilted greens, now came closer to them.

"That's what Buzz thinks," Caleb replied, raking a hand through his hair.

Dean rolled his neck, about to bring Joshua up to speed with what they had learned at Carmine's when his phone went off. The name appeared as 'unknown', and he was sorely tempted not to answer it in case it was someone calling to report on Boo's latest conquest. "Hello?" he started anyway.

"_Tick-tock_," the woman said. "_I bet you're feeling more and more like a hell hound's num-num with each passing minute."_

"Rose." Dean recognized the intonation and hit the speaker button on his phone, exchanging glances with his brother and Caleb. "You've been off the bitch radar lately. What gives?"

"_Oh, you know, I've just been wiling the time away. It's a luxury those of us without a looming deadline take for granted."_

"You call to give me a heads-up on my impending visit to your homeland? Thoughtful. I was hoping to make you my personal tour guide. Let's meet up and discuss the details." Dean wondered what poor girl the demon had violated this time, who would get a call that their missing daughter, wife, mother had been found dead.

Rose laughed._ "Although I would love to talk specifics with you, I called about finding something you seem to have lost."_

"_Dean?" _Riley's voice was rough but determined._ "It's a trap."_

"_He's so naïve, it's cute."_ Rose reclaimed the line. _"I'm not quite sure if he thinks you're too stupid to realize it's most definitely a trap or dumb enough to come anyway. I've got my money on the latter." _

"He has nothing to do with this," Dean said tightly. He noticed the other men had reacted, too, taking a step closer to the phone.

"_Riley's too smart for his own good. Am I really to blame because he recognized the brooch as one of the items from the Wilmington estate? He sought me out, knew exactly where to find me, which is more than I can say of you and your people. "_

Dean looked at his brother, mouthing the words 'Wilmington estate'. It was Joshua who snapped his fingers and whispered, "Wyoming."

Dean nodded and pressed on with Rose. "What do you want?"

"_I assume you destroyed my father's amulet since no one feels its enticing pull any longer. So the next best thing is revenge." _

Caleb started for the phone, but Dean put his hand up. "If you hurt him…"

"_Not yet, unless you don't make it to the Wilmington ranch in a timely manner. Then, well, you've seen my work." _

They had seen what Rose could do. As Meg she had slit Pastor Jim's and Moose's throats; as Rose she killed Boone. "We're in Colorado. It'll take time…"

"_I'll give you until tomorrow morning." _Then the line went dead.

Dean closed his phone and squeezed it tight. He was tempted to throw it, but then he would have to rely on using Sam's phone. "Wilmington estate? What the hell is going on?"

Caleb shook his head. "We need to call Mac. Maybe he knows more about this place."

"I could contact Carolyn." Joshua pulled out his cell phone. "The Wilmington Triad has become somewhat of a mystery for her. She's almost as enthusiastic as Riley."

"Oh, really?" Dean wished his mind didn't go into teasing mode at that moment, but faced with ultimate doom and gloom, it was his natural reaction. He also found a welcome participant with Caleb. "How enthusiastic is she, Josh? Like claws-down-the-back kind of enthusiastic?"

"I didn't pick up that vibe from her at all," Caleb added.

"Pigs. Both of you," Joshua replied with a scowl.

"Leave him alone." Sam had his phone in the crook of his neck. "I'm calling Mac, and Josh can call Carolyn. You two should talk to Carmine and see what he knows."

"He's your boyfriend."

"Shut up."

Carmine hadn't been helpful on the information front, recounting the story of Daniel Wilmington's Triad and the subsequent betrayal that led to The Guardian's and The Knight's murders. Dean did take his suggestion on a diner and motel close by on the outskirts of Denver. The four hour drive to Stockton, Wyoming allowed them time to regroup and rest up before making their next move, still giving them time to scout out the Wilmington place before Rose's deadline. Dean took a bite of his country fried steak, ignoring Joshua's horrified stare. Joshua was probably thinking about dietary concerns, but Dean almost pushed away the plate of cooked meat for entirely different reasons. He should have gotten a salad instead-no burnt flesh there. "So the ranch is still owned by Samuel Colt? How the hell does that work?"

"It's in trust. Samuel inherited it after Cole and Daniel were killed. He made arrangements that it would never be sold or inhabited." Sawyer used his napkin to skim around the lip of his coffee mug before taking a drink of the thick brew. "Carolyn was quite excited to discover that the trust was managed by a handpicked line of gentlemen throughout the years."

Dean grinned, bobbing his eyebrows. "First enthusiastic and now excited?"

"Sounds like you've got a wildcat there, Josh," Caleb said.

Sam pushed his barely touched fries towards the older psychic. "Eat this." He turned to Joshua. "Members of The Brotherhood, right?"

Joshua nodded. "Yes." He favored Dean and Caleb with a scowl of disdain before meeting Sam's gaze once more. "I know they don't share the brain cells between them, but would you care to fathom a guess who actually owns the ranch now?"

Dean tapped his finger on the table, interrupting before his brother could hazard a guess. "Stop the Geek Games and spill what else your Girl Friday told you."

Joshua folded his hands around his cup. "Carolyn told me you own the ranch."

"What?"

"Damn." Caleb snorted. "First the farm and now a ranch. You're practically a land baron, man."

"Why didn't Mac say anything when I called him?" Sam said.

"I'm sure he hasn't exactly had the time to sort through Pastor Jim's holdings. All of it reverted to Dean upon his death, and as I said, it wasn't exactly listed as 'Wilmington Ranch'."

Dean raked a hand over his mouth. Why did everything come to him in the end? He curled his feet in his boots. He wanted to stay put. "Shit."

"Why hold on to it all these years and then pass it down through Guardians?"

"Always with the 'why', Sammy." It was a good question, but the least of their worries now. "Carolyn give you anything else?"

"I'm afraid not. As I said, she was shocked that her paper chase led straight to our own backyard."

"It definitely gives Mac's theory about Daniel Wilmington's Triad hiding something there more credibility."

Dean shoved his food away, his appetite fleeing.

Caleb picked at Sam's leftover dinner. "So why is Rose leading us there? I doubt she's bringing you there for a belated housewarming."

"Then we agree something's there," Sam said.

Joshua swirled the last of his coffee around. "Most hunters' dwellings contain a secret room of sorts, a private realm for their clandestine lifestyle."

"Like The Tomb at the farm," Dean said.

Caleb signaled for their check. "Rose studied the journals enough to know about Noah Seaver's locket, and we know her buddy Ian was after the other items Colt's Triad supposedly hid."

Sam looked at the older psychic. "You're saying there's something at the ranch Rose believes Dean as Guardian can offer her access to, like at Sinks Canyon?"

"No." That didn't feel right," Dean said. "She mentioned revenge. I don't think she's looking for some trinket."

"What about Merlin's Blood?" Sam said. "Bradley and Riley's B-Bomb theory?"

Dean met his brother's gaze. He saw the wheels turning. Merlin's reset switch for The Brotherhood was also said to hold magical properties of immortality. His heart sped up at the prospect, but he was determined to shove his own needs to the background. "Keep your mind on this gig, Sam."

"I am. If Rose wanted revenge, wiping out the entire Brotherhood would make a hell of a lot of sense."

Caleb leaned forward. "I think the runt's on to something." He moved his arm to the back of the booth, turning his body towards Dean. "She wouldn't risk herself without the possibility of one hell of a pay off."

Dean brushed his thumb over the silver ring on his right hand. "She wants me to shut down The Brotherhood."

"Could you do that?" Caleb asked.

Dean felt the invisible weight on his shoulders increase. He shrugged, trying to remove the feeling of being on a rollercoaster the dips and thrills of seeing no future, worried for himself, others and now The Brotherhood. "How the hell do I know, Damien? You saw what I did in Wyoming. Who knows what else Jim was keeping secret?"

"It's a possibility we should be prepared for," Joshua said.

Caleb banged his fist on the table. "We'll kill her long before it comes to that."

"I'm guessing that's where Riley comes into play." Dean looked to Caleb. "She knows I won't let her kill that kid."

"You can't erase The Brotherhood," Sam said. "With the demon army loose and Lillith, a setback of that magnitude would be fatal."

"Panic and chaos would hinder any kind of battle plan The Triad prepared," Joshua said. "Any gains your Triad has made, any confidence you have inspired would be lost. All eyes are on you after Boone's very public execution."

"Thanks for the pressure, Josh," Caleb said. "I think we all know what's at stake here."

"We need the upper hand." Dean had learned from his father that going in blind was suicide, like following a decoy into a desert of landmines. "We have to let her think we're playing by her rules."

"Ruby," Sam said.

"No."

"Absolutely not."

Dean understood Caleb and Joshua's protests. He agreed wholeheartedly that the demon couldn't be trusted, once human or not. Ruby was trouble with a capital T, despite her protests that she was on Sam's side, but she could equal the equation, possibly even tilt the odds in their favor. He cut his gaze to Caleb. "You used a demon when you went up against Rose in Alabama."

"A demon I could control."

"It didn't work that way in the end," Sam said. "I have a better shot with Ruby."

"Why? Because she _likes _you, Runt?"

"I'm not sure I would take that as a vote of confidence," Joshua said.

Dean held up his hand, cutting off the bickering. He met Sam's gaze. They didn't have a choice. "Call her."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

In Victus

By: Tidia and Ridley

Beta: That Girl Six

A/N: Please keep in mind that this story is taking place before Season 4's return. For those celebrating Happy Thanksgiving!

"_The best things said come last. People will talk for hours saying nothing much and then linger at the door with words that come with a rush from the heart."_

_-Alan Alda_

Ruby appeared out of nowhere on the Ponderosa Pine-lined dirt road to the Wilmington ranch, placing herself in the oncoming path of the Impala. Dean braked, headlights reflecting off shiny black leather and long blond hair. He stopped the fishtailing Chevy at the last second with the grill barely brushing Ruby's jean-clad legs. The demon leaned over with her hands on the hood of the idling Impala and grinned. "I thought you boys were going to stand me up."

"I hate it when she does that," Caleb said.

"Like a bad penny," Joshua said from the backseat. "I believe I'll remain inside during your meeting of the minds."

"Suit yourself." Dean opened his door and exited the vehicle as Ruby circled his way. "What have you got for us?"

"A 'thank you for coming' would be nice."

Dean opened his mouth to tell her exactly what she could do with that bit of wishful thinking when his vision swam out of focus. Ruby's body-snatched victim's face fading away to reveal a gruesome visage of decayed flesh and gore. "God…" He stumbled back, bumping into Caleb.

"Deuce?" Caleb gripped his shoulder, keeping him in place.

Sam came around his other side. "You all right?"

"Her face — it's fucking hideous." Fear bubbled from dark recesses Dean thought long incapable of harboring shock, let alone fear. It was like being all of eight again, facing the boogie man for the first time.

Ruby frowned. "Excuse me?"

Dean looked from Caleb to his brother, glancing over his shoulder to where Joshua had opened the passenger door to step out. "Don't you see it? Her?" When he was met with only looks of concern, he shook his head to try to be free of the image. Ruby's true form still showed through the beauty of her host. "She…she's one ugly bitch."

The demon took a step forward, but Sam raised his hand. "Ruby," he warned.

"I didn't come here to be insulted."

"Then get on with what you did come here for." Caleb removed The Dragon's Talon from the sheath at his side.

"Fine." Ruby jerked a thumb over her shoulder. "The old homestead is still about a mile on up the road." She looked at Dean. "Quite a spread you have here, Ben Cartwright. This place goes on forever, rambling hills, creeks..."

"We didn't jerk your leash for the realty spill," Dean said. He took a deep breath, locking the fear away once more. Bobby had warned him about what might happen as his time drew closer to an end. As the veil between this world and Hell thinned, he'd be able to see the real faces of evil. It was distracting, reminding him how close he was to the end, but Riley didn't have time for distractions. "I'm more interested about the house and where Rose is than I am the picturesque beauty of the property."

"The house could use some work," Ruby said. "Definitely needs a woman's touch."

"Stop fucking with us!" Caleb started forward again, but Dean cut him off.

"Where is Rose, and how many demons are with her?"

Ruby crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm guessing she's in the cabin. There are several of her followers posted in stealth near it, so I couldn't get an up close and personal look without stirring the pot."

"Can you handle them?"

Ruby grinned. "Are you asking me to, Dean?"

Sam sighed. "We're telling you, Ruby."

"Now I'm your toy soldier with breasts?"

"You keep saying how you want to help us, how you're on our side," Sam said. "Here's the chance to prove it."

"Give me a break." Ruby rolled her eyes. "I could wipe out a whole demon army, but your buddies Larry, Curly, and Moe wouldn't trust me."

"Ruby…"

Dean stepped in front of his brother, his hand going to Ruby's throat. It felt good to exert some control over his situation, if only temporarily. He squeezed, shoving the demon against the Impala before placing the tip of the Dragon's Talon he'd taken from Caleb to her throat. "If you're not going to be a part of the plan, then you're a loose end. Dad taught us what to do with loose ends."

Ruby struggled as Dean pushed The Knight's blade into tender flesh. "Killing me won't help anyone, least of all poor little Riley," she hissed.

"Standing around flapping your gums sure as hell hasn't gotten us anywhere."

"Fine," Ruby relented. "Get off me."

Dean removed the blade and let her go with another shove. "If you don't follow through, I'll make it my last act to end you."

Ruby rubbed her throat. "I'd be careful not to bite off more than you can chew. A couple of notches on a gun you no longer have aren't exactly bragging rights when it comes to killing our kind."

Dean handed the blade back to Caleb. "Take your own advice, because leading a bunch of little kids to their deaths is a whole lot different than taking The Brotherhood to slaughter."

Ruby snorted. "Sheep are sheep."

"It will be daylight soon," Sam grabbed his brother's jacket sleeve. "We need to go."

Dean backed away. The sky had gone from midnight blue to slate; the tall shaggy trees looked like black hairy giants against its pre-dawn backdrop. He glanced at his brother. "Wind up G.I. Barbie and send her on her way."

It didn't take them long to reach the ranch. As they left the relative safety of the Impala and approached the dilapidated house, Dean realized their plan wasn't ideal. In fact, it was shitty. Ruby was to take out whatever demons Rose was sure to have lurking about, coming in as backup. They hoped Rose wouldn't expect the team-up, despite the fact most in her circle seemed to be aware of Sam's connection to Ruby.

What concerned Dean the most now was their vulnerability. The cabin and surrounding buildings were out in the open like crumbling tombstones in a long forgotten family graveyard. The surrounding field had grown wild, overtaking the splintered skeleton fence. Mother Nature was slowly reclaiming what was hers.

An iron 'W' suspended from an overhang on the barn creaked in the wind as it banged back and forth against the wood. Dean had the sudden feeling he was desecrating a tomb. The encroaching forest offered a shadowy cloak which he couldn't keep his eyes from as the hairs on the back of his neck reacted to the threat of danger by standing on end.

"Nice place you got here, Dean."

He turned to Caleb, who had moved slightly ahead of him to take the lead. Dean quickened his pace, coming shoulder to shoulder with his best friend. "You're just jealous that my latest acquisition is nudging me into the place of Most Eligible Bachelor. I'm still better looking and more charming than you, and now I'm rich."

"I'd hazard a guess that if you could sell, the value of this property is somewhere in the millions," Joshua said, impressed.

Dean glanced over his shoulder. "You placing a bid? This would be a great place to raise a couple of kids. You and Carolyn could be very happy."

"It gives me the creeps," Sam said. "It feels haunted."

Caleb stopped several feet short of the cabin, tilting his head. "It does, and that doesn't make sense." He pointed to an embossed marking on the peeling posts of the house's porch. "Same as Jim's."

"Protection symbols," Dean said. "Damn. If a Guardian lived here, other measures should be in place. This should be consecrated ground — unbreachable."

"It has something to do with what Malachi Harris did," Joshua said. "Did I not mention Carolyn's theory?"

Dean turned to frown at the other hunter. "What theory is that exactly?"

"If you recall, Harris was Advisor to Daniel Wilmington's Triad."

"I remember he was the number one suspect in Daniel and Cole's murders and leader of the lynch mob," Dean said.

"He betrayed them." Joshua nodded. "He wasn't satisfied with spilling their blood, but took it one step further by cursing this property, allowing no other Guardian to live here. At least not safely."

"A Triad badlands," Caleb muttered. "Dude, you inherited the equivalent of a karmic landfill."

"That takes some pretty powerful magic," Sam said.

"He was extremely knowledgeable in the Craft."

Dean was certain that played more of a part in Joshua keeping Carolyn's revelation to himself than the fact Malachi had been Advisor. Dean had never been one to keep his feelings about witches to himself. Their relationship was still littered with landmines. "That explains the demonic house squatting."

"Perhaps I should have mentioned it earlier."

Dean ran a hand over his face. "Let's just focus on the here and now."

"It's your house, man." Caleb raised a brow, nodding to the door. "You knocking or just kicking the bitch down?"

"As king of the castle …" Dean pulled out his gun. "I prefer the direct approach." It wasn't like Rose didn't know they were there. He aimed and pulled the trigger, blowing away what was left of the door handle. "Honey, we're home."

It was dark inside, the morning too new to offer much luminescence. Even with the poor lighting, Dean could see the inside of the cabin hadn't been spared the erosion of time either. It was more mausoleum than house. Original furnishings were strewn about like shriveled corpses covered in soiled shrouds, spider webs swayed with their entrance, and the smell of mildew and decay rushed to greet them.

Riley was tied to a wooden chair in front of the stone fireplace.

"Very unoriginal." Dean looked at Caleb. "Piece of cheese on a mouse trap."

"I'm not looking to get my neck snapped."

The fact the kid's arms and legs were bound and he was gagged didn't stop him from trying to communicate. He struggled against his restraints, rocking the heavy chair side to side, its legs scraping against the floor.

"He doesn't look too happy to see us," Sam said.

Dean tilted his head, studying the teen mumbling furiously in front of them, shaking his head. "You two getting any kind of reading from him?"

Sam stepped to his brother's other side. "I'm getting nothing, but that's not unusual."

Dean turned to Caleb. "What about you?"

Caleb sighed and pointed to Riley's chest. "The kid's wearing Obsidian around his neck and his wrists — it's like fucking psychic Kevlar. I could get past it, but it would take some effort and maybe some of Riley's brain cells."

Joshua remained by the door, his gun drawn. "Rose didn't want him to give away her plan."

"Can you tell if anyone else is in the house?"

Caleb closed his eyes, grimacing. "It's weird." He shook his head, frowning at Dean. "It's like we're in a dead zone, some kind of black hole. Whatever Malachi did to this place, I can't pick up a damn thing. What about you, Runt?"

"Nothing."

Riley's struggles became more animated, his grunts louder. "You and Sam do a sweep of the other rooms, I'll get Riley." Dean glanced at Joshua. "Cover my six."

Dean started forward only to find it impossible to move, his body colliding with an invisible wall. "What the fuck?"

"It's like we're surrounded by some kind of force field," Sam said, also attempting to move away from his brother but unable to manage more than a one foot diameter. "I don't understand."

Caleb growled in frustration after trying to escape the cloaked cage. "Josh?"

Dean turned just as Joshua moved their way unimpeded. "Don't come too close."

"It won't matter if he sits on your lap, Dean." A tall brunette entered from an adjacent hallway. "He's not the prey I was after."

Joshua swung his gun to cover the woman. "What have you done?"

With a flick of her wrist, the other hunter was flung into the wall, falling to the floor in an unconscious heap. "Nothing they haven't done to me."

"Rose." Dean gripped his own weapon, the demon beneath the human mask more hideous than Ruby. "What is this?"

"Something that makes that gun more useless than ever, as is the knife Caleb's holding behind his back." She glanced down to their feet, before lifting her gaze to meet Dean's once more. She grinned. "Gotcha."

Dean scanned the floor, squinting to see the black paint nearly invisible against the stained boards. It was a circle, with unfamiliar glyphs and symbols, but one thing was easy to recognize: three interlocking rings reflected deep red in the direct center. "A Devil's Trap? You've got to be fucking kidding me."

The woman strolled into the room, walking the outline just out of their reach to stand beside Riley. "A Triad Trap, actually. Same premise, different beast." She slid an arm around her captive, leaning close to the teen's ear. "We told you it would work."

Dean looked to Caleb, who shook his head. "I've never heard of it."

"It's not in any of the research," Sam said.

"Silly boys." Rose clucked her tongue. "Demons have secret books, too. Triads are very powerful but also vulnerable when they're together. A double-edged sword so to speak." She ran her fingers through Riley's hair. "A little bit of black magic, some spilled blood of an innocent, and there you go."

Dean slid his gun into the holster at his side, meeting Riley's panicked gaze. "We've got to get you a ticket to The Red Caboose, kid."

Rose gestured to her new host's body. "It was Sarah who made the noble sacrifice." She pinched Riley's cheek. "This one's not the Golden Boy Mommy thinks he is."

Dean narrowed his gaze, blocking out Rose's true form to see her latest victim. The girl was fresh-faced and wide-eyed, no older than Riley, dressed in typical teenage trend right down to the tiny diamond stud on the side of her nose. Dean wondered if Rose had plucked her from a college campus or right off a street in some suburban neighborhood like Boone's. "You've caught us. Let Riley and Joshua go."

"Catching you is only the beginning."

Caleb edged in front of Dean and Sam. "I'm the one who destroyed the amulet."

"I know exactly what you three have destroyed." She moved around Riley to stand in front of Caleb. "I searched for months for that necklace, enduring that fool Ian's company, only to have you three ruin my plans for it _twice_. You boys know what that's like, right? To scour the ends of the earth to save the person who means the most to you, only to fall short at the last minute — to fail them? It's been fun hearing about your misadventures through the grapevine."

"Daddy wasn't ever coming back, Princess," Dean said. "Amulet or not."

Rose turned her stolen innocent blue gaze to Dean. "And you're not scoring a reprieve from Hell. You'll be burning soon enough."

"Then why not just get it over with? Give me your best shot."

"Not until you've done something for me."

Dean shook his head, sending a sly look Caleb's way. "My animal mojo knows no bounds. One taste of me and she can't let it go."

"Don't flatter yourself, Sweetheart," Rose scoffed. "I prefer my own kind."

"That's good, because I sure the hell won't be doing you any favors."

Rose moved behind Riley once more, letting her hands rest on his shoulders, her fingers strumming lightly against his pale throat. "Then you'll watch while I snap his neck."

Riley looked at Dean, shaking his head with a mumbled 'don't do it'. Dean needed to buy them some time until Ruby could finish her business and lend them a hand. "What the hell do you want?"

"I want The Brotherhood dissolved."

"I thought your daddy was aiming more for an overthrow, his own piece of the pie and a chance at CEO?"

"As you pointed out, Daddy's dead and gone," Rose said. She looked from Sam to Caleb. "And key investments haven't paid off."

"So you've got a new vision? A new boss maybe?"

Rose laughed. "If you're speaking about Lilith, I wouldn't follow that witless bitch out of a cardboard box. I have my own agenda."

"Is that the one where you want something from us, so you take someone to trade?" Caleb asked. "You know, the plan that's failed miserably for you each time you've tried it?"

Dean shook his head. "Lilith is looking like a Mensa candidate compared to you."

"Yet I'm not the one caught like a bug under glass." Rose put a dark painted finger against her lips. "Ian was a fool, but Merlin's infamous blood elixir wasn't a figment of his imagination. Daniel Wilmington's Triad knew of it, wrote about it in those journals Ian copied from Griffin. I didn't really believe it to be the weapon of catastrophe he hoped, but I played along to get my hands on the amulet. However, I began to question my quickness to dismiss the idea after you and your band of merry men came running rather quickly to that cave in Wyoming all those months ago."

"We wanted the necklace," Caleb said.

"Try again." Rose stroked her fingers through Riley's hair. "I think after your chat with Riley, you and your gang were frightened of what Ian might find in that stockpile of weapons — and just what he might do with it. The necklace that bound our families together forever was a bit more personal and wouldn't have garnered such a reaction from all factions involved."

"Ian Hastings, along with his delusions of grandeur, is currently buried under tons of limestone," Sam said.

"Sammy's right. If there was a magical elixir, it's long gone."

"Maybe not," Rose said. "Although Merlin was a brilliant wizard from a rich demonic line, he was also half human." She flicked her gaze to Caleb. "Obviously that doesn't always work out well. Merlin might have been foolish enough to leave a loophole. I believe that loophole is right here."

"You think Merlin's Blood is hidden at this ranch?" Sam said.

Dean looked from his brother to Rose. It was what they were expecting, but he couldn't help feeling as if they had overlooked something important.

"I did until Riley showed up and showed me the error of my ways." She wrapped a long arm around the teen's shoulders and squeezed him to her side. "He is a wealth of information — a walking, talking encyclopedia of Brotherhood history. His mind beats any search engine I've tried."

Dean glanced to Caleb. They had assumed Riley was just another pawn, overlooking the very thing that made Riley unusual. He was The Brotherhood's biggest fan, having studied everything he could get his hands on and being privy to countless hunters' conversations at The Boonedocks.

Riley struggled to move away from the demon's touch, his mumbling more frantic now. "Now, now," Rose patted his shoulder. "Don't be modest. I don't mind giving credit where credit is due. I would have never put it all together without your help. I'd never have known that Merlin's Blood is no elixir at all, but rather a person instead." Rose released Riley, moving to stand in front of the older Winchester. "Right, Dean?"

Dean blinked. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Rose glanced over her shoulder to the teen shaking his head. "Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong, but Merlin honored the first Triad in a grand ceremony with gifts representing the abilities they would pass onto their successors. To The Scholar he gave Merlin's Eye, a crystal ball capable of foretelling the future and seeing into other realms. The Knight received the Dragon's Talon, a blade proficient at killing anything, including demons. And to The Guardian, he bestowed a magical ring."

Dean didn't like where Rose's rhetoric was leading. He clenched his fists, feeling the familiar tingling of energy from the silver band. Dean shook his head, his heart pounding harder in his chest. "I personally think The Guardian got shafted."

"On the surface it might appear so." Rose pointed to the band on Dean's hand. "But Riley's been working on a theory. He believes that Merlin, being the groundbreaking alchemist that he was, used his own blood to mix it with waters from Avalon to create an ore from which he made that original silver ring. He gave a piece of himself to The Guardian, and each Guardian would continue the tradition, bestowing to his generation of hunters a piece of Merlin's magic and protection through your precious bands."

Sam stepped closer to Dean. "That offering made Merlin the first Guardian."

"Exactly." Rose smiled smugly. "Each Guardian is Merlin." She moved closer to the trap. "Merlin's Blood isn't some magical elixir, but merely another name for his kinsmen. The key to destroying The Brotherhood lies within The Guardian because if he is taken out, so is the magic that binds his men."

"That doesn't make sense," Sam said. "If that were true, any time a Guardian dies The Brotherhood would be reset."

Rose circled to Riley once more, roughly pinching his cheeks. "But that's where little Riley believes the legend of Merlin's elixir holding the key to immortality came from. Think figuratively, not literally. That's the key. Correct, Riley?" Rose undid the gag. "Tell them how that silly old myth got started."

Dean met the kid's gaze, attempting a reassuring smile. "You've got to get you a new hobby, Indy."

"I'm sorry." Riley's voice was husky and hoarse. "I couldn't stop thinking about Dad…and I walked right into their trap."

Rose shoved the teen's shoulder. "Enough with the whining. Give them the punch line."

Riley looked up at her. "Could I at least get some water first?"

"I offered you breakfast earlier." Rose gestured to an untouched tray.

"Please." Riley coughed. "I've been sucking on that dust rag for hours."

Rose rolled her eyes with a muttered curse. "Daddy should have toughened you up." She grabbed the cup from the tray and held it for Riley, who took several greedy gulps before choking and spilling the water to the floor. It made a pattern in the floorboards, winding its way in the cracks. "Enough." Rose pulled the glass away, returning it to the stand. "Now tell him!"

Riley licked his lips, water dripping from his chin. "All the legends about Merlin have a common theme: that whether he's held captive in a stone, trapped in some other realm, or countless other scenarios, he lives on."

"Like Elvis," Dean said.

Riley gave a small chuckle. "Sort of. He is immortal because no one could surpass his skill. No one had his magic."

"Except for The Guardian, who he willingly gave it to," Sam said.

"That was that pesky human foolishness of faith rearing its ugly head." Rose clucked disapprovingly. "Number one rule, Sammy: Trust no one."

Riley continued on. "It's why The Guardians are chosen differently, judged by some ethereal source. They are, in theory, being entrusted with Merlin's life — the magic that sustains The Brotherhood."

"And by taking that life, they could end Merlin," Sam said. "Is that what you're saying?"

"Give that Boy King a prize." Rose clapped. "Father liked that you were the smartest of his children."

"Suicide?" Caleb looked from Dean to Riley. "That was Merlin's big fail safe?"

The implications were slowly sinking in. Dean frowned as a few lingering pieces refused to click into place. Merlin was into symbolism. "It isn't suicide." He looked at his ring, remembered what was written inside. "She wants me to destroy my ring, destroying everyone's rings in the process."

"No way!" Caleb shook his head.

Dean felt his brother inch closer, their arms brushing. "He won't," Sam said.

Rose continued to stare at Dean. "I'll start a bloodbath — first Riley, then Joshua." She glanced to Caleb. "Then I'll start breaking bones." She looked at Sam. "Just because I can't kill you and my darling nephew doesn't mean I can't fuck you up."

"Don't do it!" Riley shouted. His pleading gaze locked on Dean. "It doesn't matter about me. The Brotherhood is bigger than any of us." He dropped his gaze to the floor then met Dean's eyes again. "You're a Guardian. You know what you have to do!"

"You, shut up!" Rose turned, re-tying the teen's gag to silence his protests. "There're other ways I can silence him. It's hard to talk when your tongue's been cut out."

Dean looked at the floor, running his thumb over the band on his right hand. Riley was right. He knew what he had to do. He kneeled on the floor.

"No." Caleb dropped beside him. "You can't do this."

"He's right, Dean," Sam said. "You can't end The Brotherhood. We're not worth it—there are too many who are involved."

"No one else is going to get hurt." Dean wrapped his fingers around Caleb's wrist, holding his gaze, hoping their connection wasn't so completely blocked within the confines of the Triad Trap that his best friend wouldn't still be able to read his thoughts. Dean looked at Sam, offering a small smile. "I promise."

Sam's head tilted, his brow wrinkling in momentary confusion. "Okay." He took a step back, moving as far as the circle would allow. He breathed easier when Caleb stood, moving beside Sam and glaring at Rose, who was already relishing in her victory.

Dean hoped that the fact they were still on Brotherhood land would help despite the mark Malachi had left. He glanced up at Rose as he slid his right fingers towards the trail of glistening water from Riley's drinking episode. Most of it had soaked into the wood but several tiny puddles dotted the black paint of the trap, one droplet resting just beside Dean's knee. He let his hand come to rest. "I hope you enjoy this, Bitch."

Dean bowed his head, closing his eyes and placing his ringed hand on the water. The water was cool against his skin but warmed instantly, expanding to search out and meet up with the other drops before joining with the moisture in the rotting planks. Wood splintered and popped as water solidified into a rope of silver that snaked through the floor like a winding stream snapping everything in its wake. Dean felt the moment the trap was broken, releasing him from its hold. Rose didn't have time to react as Caleb threw the Dragon's Talon in her chest. Dean rushed forward to grip the blade, thrusting The Dragon's Talon further to make sure it was fully embedded. His momentum carried them to the wall.

"NO!" Rose screamed. Her body bucked beneath Dean's grasp. There would be no last minute escape for the demon this time. Rose's black eyes met his, her gruesome face twisted in shock and denial. Then she was gone, along with her host, crumbling in Dean's hands like sand. Unlike the Colt and Ruby's knife, there was no electrical charge; both demon and victim simply disintegrated, a pile of black ash left in their wake.

"Holy shit."

Dean blinked; his gaze went from the shiny blade in his hand to Caleb, who was now by his side toeing the remains with a look of awe.

"That's new," Sam said. He kneeled next to Riley, attempting to undo the kid's gag.

"What the hell is going on?" Joshua was just pushing himself up off the floor.

Dean started to smile. His planned off-color answer was interrupted by Ruby, who chose now to burst in the door, blade in hand with their extremely late rescue. It did nothing for her cause in Dean's book. He dropped his grin. "Fine time to show up."

"Where is she?" Ruby demanded. "Where's Rose?"

Dean pointed the Talon to the residue on the floor. "Ashes to ashes."

"You killed her?" Ruby took another step forward, stopping behind Joshua, who had just made it to his feet. "But the trap…"

Joshua rubbed his head, frowning. "Trap?"

"They're together!"

Dean turned at Riley's voice, the kid once again struggling against his restraints. "What?" Dean didn't understand. The threat was over.

"Her and _her_ — they did this." Riley nodded to Ruby. "She drew the trap!"

Dean swept his gaze to Ruby. "Sam, is he saying what I think he is saying? Ruby and Rose?"

He turned to Joshua, putting it all together a moment too late. Ruby stepped in behind the blond hunter, who drew a startled breath before a rough shove from Ruby sent him to his knees, revealing her bloodied knife. "Sorry about that." She shrugged. "It slipped."

Caleb ran towards them but halted when Ruby pulled Joshua's hair. Joshua hissed, and a trickle of red dripped down his neck as the demon placed the knife against his throat. "Do you really think that is a good idea?"

Dean continued his purposeful stride, raising his voice as he recited the memorized exorcism, doing what he should have done months before. "**SACERDOS ab Ordinario delegatus, rite confessus, aut saltem corde peccata sua detestans, peracto, si commode fieri possit, Sanctissimo Missæ sacrificio, divinoque auxilio piis precibus implorato, superpelliceo et stola violacea indutus, et coram se habens obsessum ligatum, si sit periculum, eum, se et astantes communiat signo crucis, et aspergat aqua benedicta, et genibus flexis, aliis respondentibus, dicat Litanias ordinarias usque ad Preces exclusive. Postem dicat: Ant. Ne reminiscáris . . . "**

Ruby's visage became distorted, an overlapping of human and demon. She shouted at Sam over Dean's Latinating, "She's dead. They killed someone important to me, and now I'll do the same."

Sam moved closer. "Ruby, don't!"

**"Dómini, delicta nostra, vel paréntum nostrórum: neque vindíctam sumas de peccátis nostris.** **Pater noster secreto usque ad," Dean concluded, then added, "See you in Hell, Bitch."**

The black soot erupted from Ruby's mouth, the knife fell with a clatter. Ruby's host crumpled to the ground, tumbling off Joshua and landing in a heap as the demon made her escape.

Caleb slid next to Joshua, easing him back so the blond head rested in his lap. His hand came away bloodied. Joshua had been stabbed in the back.

Dean shoved the decomposing body Ruby had stolen aside. The gunshot Bobby had inflicted was blackened, and every wound the demon had garnered during the possession was fully exposed. The girl was long gone, and they had to keep Josh alive. He crouched down by the fallen hunter.

Joshua was already pale, sweat broken out on his forehead. Sam, with Riley on his heels, opened Joshua's satchel and began digging through it.

"He said the blade was poisoned," Caleb stated, gesturing to the blade that lay on the ground coated pink.

"You have to have something in your bag of tricks," Dean said, cupping Joshua's chin to get his attention while his brother passed a pressure bandage to Caleb to apply to the messy wound. Joshua always talked about herbs, and there had to be something that would help, although he remembered the hunter telling him that poisons needed to be broken down to find the antidotes.

Dean hated witches.

"Tell my mother. . ." Joshua started, licking his lips.

"Maybe 'Mama's Boy' really is a good nickname for you." Caleb placed a hand on Joshua's chest to keep him from moving too much.

Joshua exhaled forcefully before answering, "Her coven taints the blade for a painful death . . . It's their custom."

Caleb looked down at his hand. Dean could see the bleeding hadn't slowed. Sam passed more bandages. "Anything, Joshua, do you have anything that will help to slow it down?"

"No…I don't. . ." Joshua shook his head. "Firecap mushrooms. . .the oil." The injured hunter began taking short breaths, and Dean could hear a wheezing noise.

"Keep breathing, Josh." Caleb rubbed his clavicle with a fist. "You're always the one about the drama. It's just a knick."

"Don't you guys read the _Worst Case Scenario_ books? He probably needs a tracheotomy." Riley was bent over and pointing to Joshua's neck.

"Keep him away from me," Joshua growled and then weakly banged his hand against the floor boards.

Dean stood up and pulled Riley away, handing him his cell phone. "Riley, see if you can get a signal and call 911."

When Dean walked back he overheard Caleb's one-sided conversation. "A couple of butterfly bandages and you'll be good as new."

"Chicks dig scars, even small, wimpy ones," Dean added, crouching next to Joshua. "It'll drive Carolyn crazy."

Dean saw that his brother had pulled out everything from Joshua's bag untidily. It was unlike Sam, who could border on meticulous. Sam was going through the bottles, reading the labels as Joshua began to shiver violently.

"Eli's totally crushing on her. So you need the help," Sam said as he passed his brother the thermal blanket.

"Did you find what he's talking about?" Dean asked.

His brother held up the small amber bottle. "Yeah, yeah, how much?" Sam held the bottle in front of Joshua's eyes.

It took a while for the injured hunter to focus. They waited patiently, and Dean grabbed Joshua's arm to subdue him as much as possible.

"Two drops, no, yes, two. . .sublingual," Joshua stuttered when he regained some awareness.

Sam nodded and counted the drops out loud as they fell into Joshua's mouth. Joshua closed his mouth, then began a hacking cough which was not allowing him to take in a breath. He arched , taking in one deep breath before settling again.

Caleb had removed his hands during the attack, and now returned them to the side of the injured hunter's head. "Josh, man, you stay with us," Caleb stated, then looked at Dean with determination. If it was up to The Knight, no one would die under his watch.

"My mother. . ." Joshua's eyes wandered from side to side. He seemed to be searching for them even though they were there with him.

"Your mom…" Dean swallowed hard, resting his hand on Joshua's shoulder. "Is really proud of you."

RCJ&TI

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

In Victus

Beta: That Girl Six

A/N: Thank you to all of those who took the time to review! Next week is the final chapter.

RCJ&TI

_Only in the agony of parting do we look into the depths of love. ~George Eliot_

Riley had called for a medevac helicopter, running repeatedly from outside to inside the house to tell them the estimated time of arrival while also checking to see if he could do anything else. Sam had to hand it to his brother, he was keeping Riley occupied.

They backed away when the EMTs entered and took over. They all knew enough medical jargon to know Joshua was in peril. Although it was usually The Guardian's responsibility to call a hunter's loved ones, Caleb volunteered to go with Joshua and, once they arrived in Casper, call Mac to give him the news. In this case, Caleb had the stronger connection to Esme through Mac.

Sam pushed Riley in with Caleb since he wanted time with his brother, but also because Riley needed to be checked out by a medical professional. That was the justification he provided to himself to assuage his guilt for ditching the teenager.

They watched the helicopter lift off before heading to the Impala. The car felt different without Joshua and Caleb in the backseat providing a running commentary. Sam almost missed the buffer. They had come away from Rose's defeat with losses and gains, but the losses of time and of life were hard to offset. "Think Esme's with Mac?" Sam hoped they were together; getting news over the phone was bad enough, but being alone was worse.

Dean was looking straight ahead, and it would look to others like he was driving normally, but to Sam it was anything but a relaxed stance. Dean turned his head toward Sam. "I hope so. Maybe they can use Cullen's plane to get here faster."

Sam dropped his chin to his chest, the wave of hopelessness overcoming him. Dean was alluding to Joshua not having a lot of time. The bleeding had slowed somewhat, but not enough, and the injured hunter had lost consciousness. Both were not good survival signs. "He was working on a way to help you." Sam sealed his lips to swallow the sob about to escape, the purely selfish one that was about him losing his brother and had nothing to do with Joshua.

"Sam. I …" Dean reached out and grasped his shoulder.

"I think it was our last chance. We used up so much time." Sam lifted his head and brought it against the headrest. Joshua hadn't even offered a solution, only a reprieve.

Sam wanted more of a reaction from his brother. Instead, he got a response from the bigger-than-life Guardian. "It's okay, Sam. I can't blame Josh either — it's not like he asked Ruby to stab him."

"It's my fault. He didn't want to work with her, but I thought it was a good idea." Sam twisted to face his brother. "I didn't know, Dean, I didn't know Rose and Ruby were together." He didn't know why he had believed Ruby after all the chances he had given her. She had instilled the hope of a reformed demon who was willing to help. Everyone deserved second chances, time to prove themselves. He was doing that every day with his tincture of demon blood in his veins. He could be a better person no matter what had marked him.

Dean morphed from Guardian back to big brother in an instant. "Sammy, please, we were all taken in by that wench. Just goes to show ya demons lie, like I always said." Dean jutted his chin. "Josh's gonna be fine, probably be sitting up to tell us everything we did wrong by the time we get there."

Sam couldn't talk; instead he nodded, wishing his brother was right and that Joshua could still help them. A week of time would give them enough time to track down the last minute leads. It would give Sam a week more with his brother.

At Wyoming Medical Center, they were directed to the ICU waiting room. Caleb looked up from his position of his face in his hands and gave away the fact that Joshua was not sitting up in bed at all.

"He crashed once on the ride over here, and then again on the way in the door." Caleb looked up and rested against the green chair.

"Did the doctor come out and talk to you?" Dean asked, crouching down as if talking to a small child.

"No." Caleb motioned to his head with his hand. He had used his abilities, keeping his connection to Joshua open. Sam felt nauseous at the thought of feeling someone slip away. Doing that was taxing and had to be unhealthy for Caleb.

"Damnit, Damien!" Dean reached out and shook Caleb's knee. "Stop it!"

Caleb looked up at Sam. They were alike, and Caleb was probably trying for Sam's understanding, but Sam didn't want to witness a death that up close and personal. He had been in that position much too often.

"I called Mac, and Esme was with him. I gave him the good news first. I could practically see the big smile on my dad's face, the relief that Riley was safe and sound. Then I told him the rest." Caleb wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "He told her about Josh. You know what she's like. She's pretty cool. . . She lost it. I could hear her screaming. It was like something was killing her."

Sam thought Esme was elegant, graceful, and yet very much a mother. He knew what it was like to hear bad news, to lose friends and family. However, he didn't have children, and maybe couldn't understand that evolution to being a parent with a seriously hurt child. Joshua, no matter his age, would always be her child, her baby. The reaction was warranted and so foreign to them. Sam couldn't recall meeting the mother of any hunter, except for Jo. Ellen had reacted, too, when she had found out her daughter was on a risky hunt, but they had saved Jo from harm. They hadn't saved Joshua.

Dean sat back on the floor, the news of Esme's reaction affecting him, too. He gestured to the two Styrofoam cups. "Where's Riley?"

"I sent him to the cafeteria after he talked to the cops and got checked out." Caleb sat up straighter in the chair.

"The police came? What did he say?" Sam asked as he took a seat across from Caleb.

There was a ghost of a grin from the older hunter. "Got to give him credit. He said we were attacked by crazy squatters — something like _Deliverance_ meets _Saw_."

Riley was clever. Sam could imagine the frustration of the police officers when the kid handed them a story so outlandish that they accepted it.

As if summoned, Riley appeared from wherever he had holed up in the hospital. He tried to make himself useful by getting them food and magazines; and when that failed he made himself scarce, saying he was going to walk around the building and maybe find a chapel. They hadn't seen him in two hours.

Sam stood up alongside Dean and Caleb when a nurse announced the surgeon would be in to talk to them in a few minutes. Sam started to gnaw on the side of his thumb in anticipation.

"Did you sense anything from her?" Dean directed the question to Caleb.

Caleb pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, the nurse doesn't know anything. She's in the dark like the rest of us."

The doctor strode in past the allotted fifteen minutes and took a step back as Caleb and Dean cornered him for as much information as possible. Sam listened intently but still only could make out a few words: cardiac arrest, blood loss, clotting compromised, punctured lung, ventilator, critical condition, next of kin.

Joshua was to be brought to ICU, and again it took two hours of waiting. Riley showed up and asked about the status. Caleb passed along the information and told the young man to find a computer terminal and report back with what he could find out. Riley momentarily protested the legality, but one glare from Dean sent him on his way. Caleb tried Mac, as did Sam, but he was still en route in an airplane so his medical expertise would have to wait.

They raced forward when they saw Joshua being wheeled down the hall. Three nurses surrounded him, holding various beeping and monitoring equipments. They swished through the pneumatic doors, and Dean made to follow but was halted.

"We need to get him situated, and then we'll call you in."

Dean growled, but made no further move. "Better not be fucking two hours."

Sam pulled his brother back into the waiting area and corralled Caleb along with him. They had all been through the routine in ICU with bedside vigils, but never together. When the time came, they were escorted to an open area. This Intensive Care Unit had three beds and one-on-one nursing.

Joshua's nurse was with him, a middle aged blond woman who introduced herself as Alice. "Talk to him. He can hear you."

Sam spared a glance to Dean and Caleb, who always had a quick word handy. They seemed at a loss for words. Sam figured he would get things started. "Your mom's coming."

Caleb cleared his throat. "With my dad, and they want you to be the ring bearer at the wedding. It was either that or maid of honor."

"You know a few pictures with you in a tux will go a long way with Carmine. Could be our ace in the hole," Dean added.

There was some forced laughter, which died off. They shifted uncomfortably in the room, then turned as there was a commotion. They moved out of the room to greet Mac and Esme.

Mac was barking orders to the nurses, his hand firmly grasping Esme's hand. Sam thought it looked like Mac was grounding her. She looked different than when he saw her just a few days ago. She looked smaller. The scarf wrapped around her head tied around her neck, and the dark oversized sunglasses kept her contained.

Dean reached out to her. "He wanted you to know —"

She cut him off with a tight nod and pulled her hand from Mac's clasp. The doctor tried to grasp it again, but Esme was fumbling for something in her bag. She stepped forward towards Joshua's room. "Boys, block the room for a moment, please."

They pulled the curtain around Joshua's bed to give Esme some privacy. Sam waited for Esme to say something, anything to her son, but he heard nothing. He peeked through the pale blue curtain out of curiosity.

She had pulled the scarf from her hair, and the sunglasses had been removed, too. Sam hadn't made any noise, but she looked up from placing a patch on Joshua's foot. There was already one on the other foot. "This will draw out the poison."

She covered her son's feet again with the stiff sheet, then kissed his forehead before waving Sam away.

"She's all set," Sam announced, and they went to join Mac at the nurse's station. The nurse seemed glad for their interference and went to look in on her patient.

Mac gestured to Joshua's room. "We should allow them some privacy. His doctor is coming up."

"Do you want to see Riley?" Sam suggested, since Mac hadn't asked about him.

Mac shook his head. "He greeted us at the entrance and is now with his mother. Kathleen flew in with us. They are catching up. "

"The kid did good out there," Caleb commented, rubbing a hand against his chin. "Dad, about Josh. . ."

Sam had to intercede. He was the one who had allowed Ruby to be close to them, in their lives. "It was Ruby. I trusted her. . ." Sam felt his brother's hand on his elbow, then a squeeze.

"It was my fault," Dean stated. "We brought her in on the plan and didn't know she and Rose were an item. Seems like she didn't like it too much when we killed Rose off, and Josh was in striking distance."

"And Ruby got away?" Mac asked, but wasn't looking at them. He was looking at the curtain to Joshua's room.

Sam was about to answer, but Dean did instead. "Yes, Sir."

The conversation was curtailed as the attending doctor entered and introduced himself to Mac. He then ushered Mac into Joshua's room.

"Runt, go over there and listen, like you used to do when you were a kid," Caleb said in a low tone.

Dean grinned. "Little narc."

Sam rolled his eyes. When he was a kid, he wasn't 6'4". It was easier to be unnoticeable as a small child. He huffed for a moment, but then did as Caleb requested. As a child he was curious, and as an adult he hadn't lost that part of himself either. It was better to overhear than receive the information second hand.

The doctor was condescending in his answers to Esme's questions, and forthright with Mackland.

When the doctor asked about Joshua's strange branding, Sam thought about barging in with the truth. Esme, however, seemed to have more composure with her soft reply.

"The foolishness of youth."

Joshua was in a coma, and his chances of survival were not good, according to the doctor who knew nothing about what Mac would be willing to do or about witches. Joshua had to survive to prove Ruby wrong. Sam jumped away and lodged himself near the wall when the doctor exited. He didn't know if he was supposed to stay and overhear Mac and Esme talking. He looked up at his brother, who gestured for him to stay put.

"Mackland, they are making assumptions. They're toying with the idea of what my child is involved in because of circumstances and the people he's around."

Sam didn't know if he was supposed to be insulted. He understood that his brother and Caleb gave off an essence of danger. He didn't think he did. He had always considered himself the part of the trio who was most approachable.

"He's not like that, Esme," Mac reassured. "We know he's an important person. He's a valued member of The Brotherhood."

"He's my son, my beautiful boy." Esme sounded muffled.

"He's going to be fine. When he's stable we'll move him closer to home." Sam heard the reverent hope in Mac's words that came when someone close to Mac was hurt medically. That was a realm the doctor understood completely.

"I hope so. Now while I appreciate the help, I think you should leave." Esme's voice recovered some strength, but Sam was confused, as was Mac.

"Two people are allowed in ICU. We're not breaking any rules."

There was the clicking of shoes behind the curtain, taking Esme away from Mac. "Please don't make this more difficult, Mackland. I need you to understand that I have to concentrate on my son."

Sam was startled, stuffed his hands in his pockets and relieved his post. Caleb greeted him with a frown. "What happened?"

He didn't know if he should tell them. Maybe he had misinterpreted Esme, and if he didn't then maybe Mac could convince her otherwise. He wondered if hope was an acquired emotion for a Scholar or a necessity.

Mac exited, the grim look confirming Sam's fear. There had been another casualty in Rose's battle.

"Dad, what's going on?" Caleb's glanced between Sam and his father.

"She asked for some space," Mac revealed with a heavy sigh.

"Space or _space_?" Dean gestured with two of his fingers for a small amount and then with both hands for a larger amount.

"We won't be seeing each other. There is no more 'us'." Mackland closed his eyes for moment. "Perhaps it's for the best."

"No." Caleb pushed his father. "You need to do something about it — go back in there."

Sam interfered between father and son as the only one who had ever had a moment of normal with a girl. Relationships were complicated; men experienced heartbreak. "It was her decision."

Mac nodded, patted Sam on the back, then reached out to grip his son's forearm. "And I do understand because, maybe I wasn't as straightforward as Esme, but when you needed me, I gave her up."

"When I needed you? When?" Caleb shook the grip off.

"When we thought you had died," Dean answered, and Sam recalled how quiet his brother had become. He had fallen in on himself until Sam had found the solution and they had found Caleb at the Wendigo's lair. He didn't know why it wasn't so simple now. Where was his solution to save Dean once more?

Mac squared his shoulders and gave them a smile. "I'll be fine. I need to talk to the doctor some more. Carolyn should be here shortly. Perhaps you can escort her?"

The brothers manhandled Caleb out of the ICU. "Look, every relationship has a bump in the road. Josh will wake up, and they'll get back together. You'll have your Brady Bunch, Damien."

Sam kept silent during Dean's pep talk. Mac and Esme's bump in the road involved two things that were immutable: their sons and The Brotherhood.

"I just want Dad to be happy. Man, he deserves it. I just didn't see this coming. I didn't see a lot of things coming." Caleb wanted to protect them from the unknown, the roads in life that took a sharp turn, which even a psychic couldn't possibly see. Free will would always make Caleb's job difficult.

At the elevator Sam pressed 'Down', almost wanting to gurgle at the absurdness of the double meaning. Dean didn't have time, and he would go down to Hell if they couldn't find a way out within two days. The detour to the hospital was costing them precious time. He saw their reflection in the elevator doors, Caleb on one side, Sam on the other. Dean was the center of their world, all that was important.

His guilt returned when Carolyn exited the elevator with a tissue crimpled in her hand. She was surprised to see them, but when she regained her composure it was not a warm greeting. "How is he?" Her voice was thick with emotion.

"He's holding his own," Dean said, but didn't meet Carolyn's eyes. "He's in ICU. It's right down —"

"I think we can manage to find it," said the man who had exited with Carolyn from the elevator. He had kept a distance from her, but his height loomed over them. He was taller than Sam, and although Sam didn't use his height to threaten people, this man took full advantage of it.

"Who the hell are you?" Caleb was in a protective stance with his shoulder next to Carolyn.

Carolyn flinched at the contact and moved to make an introduction. "This is Adam. Esme requested for him to be here. He's Joshua's bodyguard."

"The witch's union provides bodyguards?"

Adam eyed Dean. "To our valued members, yes."

This time Dean stepped forward. "The Brotherhood will protect him."

Adam looked down at Dean with crossed arms as if he was insignificant at over six feet tall. "He was hurt when he was with you. We take care of our own."

"So you're a witch?" Sam blurted. He hadn't met many witches but used Joshua, Jocelyn, and Esme as his benchmark. Adam was the complete opposite, dark skinned, facial hair, and long dreads pulled back in a band at his neck. This wasn't the image he saw projected by the witches. Adam looked more like a UFC fighter.

He bowed his head. "I'm part of the coven, and Esme Madrigal asked for our help."

"What makes you so qualified?" Caleb jutted his chin. "Besides the freakishly tall chromosome and the steroid use?"

"Caleb." Carolyn's soft brows knitted together. "He's Joshua's friend."

Dean patted Caleb on the chest. Sam recognized it as a signal to back off. They had to respect Esme's wishes. She had suffered enough.

"Did someone contact Harland?" Dean asked.

Carolyn brought the tissue under her nose. "I left him a message and told him his son was injured." She cleared her throat. "Is there anything else?"

Dean shook his head. "No, thanks for calling Harland. Esme's already in with Joshua, but I'm sure he'll like more company."

She turned her back on them, and Adam ignored them, too. Sam, Dean, and Caleb watched as Carolyn and Adam disappeared down the hall.

"Think he'll show?" Sam asked, directing the question to no one. He used to think Harland and John Winchester were similar, but as an adult he'd come to realize that they did what they did out of two different emotions. It was pride versus love.

"I hope so. Maybe Dad can do something to force him to come," Caleb answered. "Despite what he is, he should be here."

"I need some air," Dean announced and hit the bar on the door that opened to the stairwell near the elevator. It was so sudden it left Sam and Caleb stunned and both of them looking to where Dean had only been moments ago.

"What the —"

The door was closing. Sam forcefully pushed it open, chasing after his brother with Caleb by his side. He wondered if Dean had hit his breaking point, and what they could do about it. Dean was only a few stairs ahead of them, taking them two at a time. He exited on the first floor, slowing his pace.

Sam saw blue sky through the glass door and expected his brother to be stepping on the automatic door pad to the freedom of a full breath. Instead Dean hesitated in an open doorway bathed by an unnatural light.

"Hey, Deuce, talk to me?" Caleb reached Dean first, manhandled him off to the side.

"Dean, you're scaring me," Sam admitted. Mac had warned them privately that Dean might have an emotional break as his time drew to a close. He had given Sam some tranquilizers just in case, which were buried in his duffle in the Impala.

"Riley's in there with his mom." Dean moved his neck to indicate the doorway he was standing in.

There was a yearning when Dean said 'mom.' Sam looked in and there they were, another example of a mother and son, what Dean wouldn't have in Hell, another reason to find a way to save Dean. The room was the hospital chapel with a few pews, a cross in the middle, and a larger stained-glass window allowing more light in. The color of the walls was a pale pinkish hue, unlike the rest of the hospital with its vanilla walls. Riley and Kathleen were in the first row huddled together. The Wilmington ranch and all the insanity that had occurred there seemed a million miles away.

"Do you want to say something to them?"

Caleb's voice was soft, reverent almost. Sam looked to find his brother still watching Kathleen and Riley. Dean shook his head, blinking away moisture as his eyes remained locked on the mother and son.

"I just want to go home."

"What does that mean?" Caleb gave Dean a slight shake, reclaiming his attention. "We still have time. There's the lead in Arkansas and Rose gave us a tip. The Triad has power we've not even begun to tap into. We can do something with that…maybe use your ring. Right, Sammy? Help me out here."

Sam looked from Caleb to the chapel. Kathleen was holding her son, clinging to the only piece she had left of her husband, the precious remains of her family. Sam felt his eyes burn as he watched her stroke Riley's hair, the younger man's face buried against her chest. Kathleen's chin rested on her son's head. Her eyes were closed, but Sam could tell her lips were moving. He could barely make out the murmur of the soft words spoken to comfort Riley, or maybe praying for everyone else.

Sam glanced to his brother, thoughts of their mother flooding his mind. He couldn't give Dean what he really wanted, but he could allow him the next best thing. Sam was weak in the knees at the feeling of helplessness. There was no way out for Dean. He had accepted his fate, and their persistence was cruel. "Caleb, listen, man, this isn't our call anymore." Dean deserved to have his moment of peace, to feel safe, however briefly.

He felt the other psychic's protest building, the rush of panic and fear as grim understanding sank in. It was over. Sam remembered feeling the same when Dean was electrocuted, the way the doctor's words that his brother was terminal had sucker-punched him and sent him windmilling over some invisible cliff. Denial, rage, bargaining: he had spiraled through all the stages of grief in a heartbeat. He refused to back down then, but now he trusted his brother knew best.

"No…" Caleb shook his head, letting go of Dean to take a step back. "This is ridiculous, Dean. We have time."

Dean shook his head, seeming to shake himself from his trance, too. Sam was relieved as some color once again found its way to his brother's face. "Dude, I've spent my whole life on the road. I sure as hell don't want to die out there in some godforsaken, Podunk town in Arkansas." Dean reached out and gripped Caleb's arm, stopping him from moving away. "Damien, I'm tired. I just want to be with my family. Can you get that?"

"So we're just giving up?"

"No." Dean looked from Caleb to Sam. "We're just doing things my way."

To be continued…


	5. The End

In Victus

Beta: That Girl Six

A/N: Thanks to our great beta for seeing this story through. Thanks for reading everyone and for all the amazingly sweet reviews! We are both very curious to see what you have to say about this final chapter. Tara has made a wonderful vid for In Victus. It's awesome. We cannot be more pleased at how she brought our ideas to life. Special thanks to her. You can also view the video at The Hunter's Tomb (thehunterstomb(dot)com) on Page 2 of the Videos section. Special note at the bottom from Tidia

RCJ&TI

_**Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation. ~Kahlil Gibran**_

Dean jerked awake. His heart was beating fast, chest and shoulders tight from the adrenaline-amped nightmare. It served him right for falling asleep. He'd only meant to close his eyes for a moment, gaining a brief reprieve from the stack of journals Bobby had him reading through. The hell hounds were waiting for him.

"Bastards," he breathed. Dean rubbed his eyes, fumbling for the vibrating cell as it pulsed once more on his outstretched legs. Boo stirred beside him as Dean's attempt to answer the phone disturbed the pup from his mid-morning snooze. "Winchester."

Dean pushed himself up on the couch as he recognized Carolyn's voice. Mackland's favorite researcher had promised to call from Wyoming, and despite being pissed off at him, she had followed through. "Carolyn. Hey." He cleared his throat. "How's he doing?"

The news wasn't a surprise. Joshua's condition hadn't improved. His status was still critical, chances of survival as bleak as the night before. "How's Esme holding up?"

It was a stupid question, nothing but hollow words like 'He was a good man'. Dean kneaded the back of his neck as Carolyn explained that Jocelyn and Sandra, Gideon's mother, had arrived while Harland continued to be MIA. There was no way Sawyer didn't know what was happening with his son. Esme was probably better off without him, and at least she wasn't alone.

"Tell her…" Dean faltered, his mouth suddenly dry. "Tell her Mac's at the farm."

The goodbye was clipped, and Dean didn't blame her for being angry. He was a selfish son of a bitch. Mackland had left because of him. They all had. Carolyn saw it as abandonment. She didn't know that while there was a slim hope for Joshua, Dean's own time was up.

"How's our boy?" Missouri's voice had Dean sitting the rest of the way up, giving Boo a nudge so he could bring his feet to the floor.

"Same. But you probably already knew that."

The psychic was carrying a tray with three mugs of Irish coffee and some muffins which she set on the coffee table in front of Dean. "I was hoping I was wrong."

Dean picked up one of the drinks, thankful the slight tremble in his hands didn't show. "That doesn't sound like you." He wrapped his fingers firmly around the chipped mug, relishing in the familiar aroma of Jim's favorite brand of coffee and Johnny Walker Red. Missouri had added whipped cream. Dean glanced up at her and forced a half grin. "Par for the course these days, I guess."

"Don't be too hard on us, Baby." Missouri met his eye. "It's not easy to act normal when your whole world is turning upside down."

"Tell me about it." Dean moved his gaze around the sitting room, his eyes taking in every inch before coming to rest on the mantle over the fireplace. "At least home is always home." That's why he had insisted on coming back to the farm.

"Speaking of . . . " Missouri ran her fingers through his hair, her warm palm coming to rest lightly against the back of his neck. "Caleb and Sam have been holed in that room for hours. Maybe you should take this to them."

Dean exhaled heavily. He'd made them bring him back to Jim's, quashed the detour to Arkansas. But that didn't stop his brother and Caleb from heading straight to The Tomb, desperately searching for a last minute reprieve. "Where's everybody else?"

"Mackland and Bobby are in Jim's study, and I sent Ellen into town to pick up some things for dinner."

He imagined The Scholar and Bobby were utilizing every last second, following any leads that might save him. Dean was tired of chasing his tail but couldn't rob the others of feeling useful. He wouldn't take their last desperate hope. "What's on the menu?"

Missouri removed her touch, her hands going to her ample hips. "Why Pastor Jim's fried chicken, of course. There will be turkey and ham, too. Mashed potatoes, fried okra, corn — all your favorites."

"Your peach cobbler?" Dean quirked a brow.

Dean didn't miss the tear that escaped Missouri's lashes, even though he tried to cover it up with a quick glance away, a brush of fingers across her cheek. "Two batches."

Dean grinned. "I knew I was your favorite."

She waved him away with a flick of her dishtowel. "Take that fleabag of a hound with you, too."

Dean patted Boo, grabbed the tray, and started for the stairs. He found them in nearly the same position as he had the morning Mac showed up with the news about Boone. Dean waited at the door that morning, eavesdropping as Sam and Caleb discussed their last ditch efforts to save him from the deal. It had been hard to put on a front that day, to act as normal as possible. This morning the task was monumental.

"Hey." Dean entered, setting Miss Emma's silver platter atop a pile of scattered papers. He looked at Caleb, who was holding Echnon's Blade. "You two geniuses back to that brilliant plan? Let me guess: now you're considering sacrificing one of old man Gentry's cows?"

"Somebody's got to work while you play happy hostess." Caleb pointed to the muffins and coffee. "And it was his mule we were thinking about, figuring you've got the ass part down pat."

Dean took the empty seat by his brother, the déjà vu unshakeable. "You're the one who was bitching about how I wasn't showing any of Jim's genteel southern hospitality. Make up your damn mind, dude."

"Missouri made these," Sam said, taking a bite into one of the chocolate chip muffins. "And the coffee, too. It doesn't count."

Dean smirked at his brother. "I cooked your meals for nineteen years. Show me some respect, little brother."

Sam smiled. "There's a reason I hate Spaghetti-Os and Raviolis to this day."

Caleb slammed his fist onto the table, rattling the mugs on the tray. "You two either get your heads in the game or get the hell out of here so I can work."

"Damien." Dean leaned back in his seat, waiting until his friend finally met his gaze. "It's the bottom of the ninth and we're scoreless. No bases held, and despite the fact there's nobody I'd rather have pinch hitting than you and Sammy, no one's knocking one out of the park today."

Caleb shoved away from the table, dropping the knife to the floor as he stood. "So what the hell are we supposed to do? Watch the clock? Play some cards? Pretend that in less than thirteen hours you're not going to be ripped to shreds by hell hounds?"

"Caleb," Sam said.

Dean held up a hand to cut off his brother. "Actually, I thought you could take a hike."

Caleb's anger disappeared behind a look of complete exasperation. "You want me to take a hike?" He glanced to Sam as if Dean's brother could somehow translate. "Is that some kind of metaphor? Or have you just completely lost your mind?"

Dean stood. "No. I really mean take a hike, just you and me, Damien."

Caleb ran his hands through his hair. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"Maybe some air would do you good, man," Sam joined in. "I can stay here and continue to look through the journals, touch base with Mac and Bobby to see what they've come up with from the European Brotherhood."

Dean clasped a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Let Sammy keep up his Scholarly practice. We've got other business to attend to." Caleb shook his head and Dean grinned. "Come on, Damien, don't force me to make this an order."

"You have to live long enough for Mac to retire before you can give me orders, Dean."

Dean let the smile fade, held his best friend's gaze. "Then I'm asking you. Please."

"Goddamnit," Caleb growled, picking up his cap from the table and stomping towards the exit. "I'll get my boots and meet you at the fucking barn."

"Grab a shovel while you're out there," Dean called after him, his grin returning. He gave his brother a wink. "I'll give him a chance to work off some of his frustration."

"Dean." Sam caught his sleeve as he turned to go. "About the research…"

Dean squeezed Sam's wrist. "Forget the research, Sammy."

"But —"

"You really want to do something for me?"

"You know I do." Sam stood. "Anything."

"Missouri's making dinner, the full spread, you know: Thanksgiving, Christmas, my birthday all rolled into one, nothing spared." Sam's gaze was so intense and earnest, hanging on every word. Dean had to swallow hard to keep his throat from closing up. "There's just one thing missing, and I thought you could help with that."

"What is it, Dean?"

"Peanut butter cookies. I can't have a last meal without them."

At first he thought Sam was going to get angry, but the kid surprised him by giving him a full-on grin. "I'll burn them on the bottom just like Mom used to do."

"That's my boy."

Caleb was waiting at the barn just as he said he would be with Boo and Harper dancing at his feet. They seemed to understand there was an adventure to be had, or maybe they craved a moment away from the intensity of the farm. They were ready to go, as was Caleb, who shoved a pack and canteen of water at Dean when he arrived. "Here's your goddamn gear, Sir."

Dean took the pack, grabbing another bag he'd stashed behind some hay bales earlier that day. He grinned. "Thanks, Private." Caleb had been notorious for caving even before Dean's death sentence. Now he was a shameless pushover. Dean loved the guy for it. "Let's move out." To his credit, Caleb merely rolled his eyes when Dean donned the backpack, handed him the collapsible shovel, and whistled for Boo and Harper.

The reprieve didn't last long. Halfway up the mountain Caleb reverted back to his surly ways. "This is stupid, Dean," he said for the fifth time. Dean smiled. It reminded him of Sam asking Pastor Jim how much further over and over again.

"I think you've mentioned that, Damien."

"We should be fucking doing something."

"Like what?"

"Anything besides taking a goddamn nature stroll," Caleb snapped. "This isn't you, Dean. This isn't us. We're not quitters. We fight to the end. Johnny would be pissed as hell."

"Maybe I'm tired of fighting." Dean wondered if Caleb realized how many times he had said Dean's name in the last few weeks. _Dean_. It had become a buffer between them, a barrier. Mackland had noticed, too. Dean watched at the hospital as the doctor's whole body had stiffened as if his given name was an omen of another kind of death. Esme wasn't the only one in jeopardy of losing a son.

"Fighting is all we know."

That was the point. Dean was tired of fighting, but he didn't feel like he was throwing down his sword. Instead it felt as if Dean was taking up a new gauntlet, the most important challenge of his life. He had to protect those closest to him from his death, offer them some kind of road map from which to carry on without him. They were barreling through uncharted territory with no brakes where just around the bend lay a world Dean would never exist in. Dean wasn't sure how to navigate that journey, was pretty damn sure he was going about it all wrong, but he would ride with them for this leg of the trip. It was the best he could offer. Seeing Kathleen with Riley had driven that point home.

"I've been thinking about doing this for a while now," Dean said. He stopped, running the back of his hand over his forehead to wipe away the sweat. The sweet smell of new blossoms was on the wind. Dean inhaled, closing his eyes briefly before he cut his gaze to Caleb. "Now seemed like the right time." It was the only time he had left.

The other hunter snorted. "You want to play gardener, Dean? I can think of a hell of lot more fun trips we could have made."

Dean forced a grin, although a part of him wanted to shake Caleb. "The Red Caboose is too far away, Damien, and we've already done Vegas once this year." He wanted to spend his last hours at the farm. Dean would have the last say. "And I think Missouri would be crushed if she didn't get to serve me my last meal. She's made two batches of peach cobbler. I can't let her down." He couldn't let any of them down, indulging in their request to have one huge family supper. Mackland, Bobby, and Ellen would join them. Mackland would be carving the turkey, Caleb and Sam would sit at his side. Dean would be the brave soldier for one more day, but everyone would leave afterwards. Everyone but his brothers.

Caleb rolled his eyes and kept hiking. "I know what you're thinking, Dean. Planting some stupid ass tree in Miss Emma's garden isn't going to help me. It's not going to do one damn bit of good."

"Maybe this isn't about you, Damien." Dean stopped, knew without looking they had reached the tree line that would open up into the field of wildflowers where three lone oaks stood sentry. He turned and grabbed the shovel from Caleb. "Maybe it's about me and doing something I need to do."

"And I'm here to bear witness? Is that it?"

Caleb stared at him, his gold eyes hidden behind the wrap-around Ray Bans he was wearing, his face shadowed by the baseball cap he'd pulled low. It was a new look, one Caleb had taken to sporting over the last few weeks as time ran out. A disguise to what end, Dean wasn't sure. Or maybe it was a mask. Either way, Dean knew him too well to be fooled, could read Caleb's emotions without effort. It would be as about as effective in shielding his best friend from his death as the use of 'Dean' would be in distancing him from the pain of the loss.

"You should have brought Sam. I didn't get into this Arbor Day ritual the first time around."

Dean shook his head. He remembered Pastor Jim's attempt to make Mother's Day bearable. This day was a hundred times worse, yet Dean had to try. For as accountable as he had always felt for Sam's safety and physical wellbeing, he'd felt just as responsible for Caleb's heart. "You once said you'd do anything for me." He played his trump card, which just happened to be the wild card, the deuce of spades. "I'm the closest thing you've got to a brother."

Caleb looked momentarily stricken, seemed to shrink from his six-three stature before Dean's very eyes. Then his friend rallied, straightening his shoulders ramrod and gave a John Winchester worthy swear. "Give me the goddamn shovel." He grabbed the tool and shoved Dean roughly as he passed by, muttering as he went. "And you are my brother — a pain in the ass, idiot of a little brother — in every way that counts."

Dean never doubted it.

Caleb threw another shovelful of dirt to the side. They had been at it a while now, working in silence. Dean could feel the reprieve come to an end as he dropped the first sapling into the hole.

"Planting a couple of trees for you isn't going to make it all right. It doesn't change anything."

Dean glanced up at the tallest oak, the one Pastor Jim had helped Emma plant; then to the two smaller trees, one for Mom and the other he and Sammy had planted for Amelia Reaves. "They're not for me." He unwrapped the second sapling. "They're for Pastor Jim and Dad." It was a final goodbye. "You and Sammy can plant one for me next spring when things are better."

"Better?" The word was broken. Dean glanced up quickly, shielding his eyes from the sun. He'd miscalculated the outcome of his sentiment.

"You think a fucking year is going to make it better?" Caleb threw down the shovel, falling to his knees. "Holy shit." He slid the sunglasses off; they hung limply in his grip. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Dean?"

The sight didn't invite compassion or empathy, but fired Dean's own pent-up anger and frustration. "For one, I'm fucking tired of you calling me 'Dean'." He thrust an accusing finger towards his friend. "You've spoken my goddamn name more in the last few weeks than you have in a lifetime, you fucking sonofabitch! So what the hell is wrong with you?" Dean dropped the sapling. "I need you to be normal. I need one fucking thing in my life to be normal. And what do you do? You start wearing ridiculous sunglasses and stupid ball caps and saying **Dean** as if it was some kind of solemn vow or a hex to ward off evil. Well, you know what **Caleb**…" Dean emphasized each syllable as if a punch. "It feels more like a curse, like one of those fucking four-letter words Jim would wash your goddamn mouth out for."

"I'm sorry." Caleb pulled the cap off then let it drop on the rich dark dirt. "I'm sorry if I'm doing it all wrong. I'm sorry if I don't know how to be whatever it is you need me to be at this moment, because in case you haven't noticed I've been spending every second of every goddamn day trying to save your fucking life. It's all I can think about. I can't sleep. I can't eat. So if my subconscious has somehow made this impossible situation the least bit uncomfortable for you, then I'm sorry." His face crumbled then, and Dean almost prayed for Caleb to put the sunglasses and hat back on. "I'm so fucking sorry, Deuce."

"Damien…" Dean dropped to the ground facing him, all his anger fleeing. "This is not your fault."

Caleb grabbed Dean's shirt, his hands twisting desperately in the front. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you, Deuce." He choked back a sob, his head dropping to rest against Dean's chest. "I would do anything to save you."

Dean's heart was pounding, his own emotions barely contained. He gripped Caleb's shoulders, closing his eyes with the wish he would just wake the hell up from the ongoing bad dream. Agonizing pain tore through his chest, shaking his voice, the words nothing more than a whisper. "You did save me. A hundred different ways, man."

Caleb lifted his head, bringing his hand to rest against Dean's face. "Not the way that mattered. You're still going to die." Caleb let him go, pulling from Dean's grasp. "I promised Johnny. I promised myself all those years ago I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I'd do whatever it took to protect you. I wouldn't lose another family."

Dean felt his eyes begin to sting, his throat burn. "Did you have a vision?"

"What?"

"A vision about my death?" Dean's last resort was a little underhanded but had the ring of Jim-worthy logic. "I know you had nightmares, but did you actually have a full-on psychic moment where you saw me being killed by the hell hounds? Did you have a vision of that night in the crossroad before I kissed the bitch in the first place?"

"No." Caleb shook his head. "No visions."

Dean reached up and squeezed the back of Caleb's neck, giving him a slight shake. "Then maybe you weren't meant to stop any of this or save me, Damien. Not this time."

"But you were supposed to make it to thirty." If Caleb's face hadn't held a complete look of sincerity, Dean would have laughed. "We were going to crash The Playboy Mansion. I promised you a night you'd never forget."

"It's okay, Dude. I'll settle for a night out at the pond and a bottle of Jim's finest brew." There wouldn't be any hot Bunnies, but it was their typical way to celebrate. "We'll put some ears and a tail on Sammy if it makes you feel better."

"I don't want you to die."

It was said with such fierceness, such heartbreaking innocence that Dean had no problem picturing the six-year-old little boy who'd watched his whole world disappear in a whirlwind of blood, sulfur, and gunpowder. He couldn't hold back the hysterical chuckle. "If wishes were horses…" It was one of Dad's favorites. Caleb would understand.

His best friend's lip trembled before his face contorted into a half-grin. "We'd be rich motherfuckers."

"You are rich," Dean pointed out. Caleb laughed, and even though he caught the hitched breath and mixed sob, it sounded so damn good. "And I'm practically a land baron."

They laughed harder.

Caleb fell back on his ass in the dirt, wiping his eyes. He took a deep shuddering breath. "Damn, I miss Johnny."

Dean swallowed, sitting back against Miss Emma's tree. The earth was cold and hard beneath him, but the bark of the oak was warm from the sun. "Me, too." He wanted to see Dad one last time.

Caleb picked at a clump of grass. "Too bad money can't buy shit these days."

Dean sighed. "American dollar can't hold its own with the Euro or bribe a faction of demons. What's our economy coming to?"

"Just one of the many punch lines you won't be around to get, Deuce."

Dean knew what the levity was costing his best friend. Caleb was forcing it for his sake, but he was too selfish and afraid not to play along. He had to keep it together. Just a few more hours. "Damn, dude, I'll never know if Britney and K-Fed gave it another go or how they wrap up _Lost_."

Caleb kicked his boots. "Tough breaks, kiddo."

"I can live with it," Dean shrugged. "Or die without it as the case may be." He glanced up at the blue sky framed through the green leaves and raised branches of Emma's tree. There were other things he couldn't leave without knowing. He looked to Caleb, who was watching him. "But I have to know that Sammy will be okay."

"You know I'll watch out for him. I'll protect him, no matter what. You have my word."

"I want him to have a life, not just keep breathing."

"Okay."

"I want him to go back to school, finish his degree. Maybe even settle down and have some kids."

"The school part I can probably swing, but I'm not an authority on the Carol and Mike Brady shit. I can score him all the hot chicks he wants, but your little brother…"

"Doesn't need a dating service," Dean interrupted. "He needs a good swift kick in the ass every now and then." The best way to handle a Knight was to give him a new charge, a new mission.

"Now that may fall under my line of expertise."

"You bet it does." Dean licked his lips. "He needs a big brother, man."

Caleb lifted his hand, started to shake his head, but Dean beat him to it. "That's something you're an expert at, too. You've had years of practice. No need to waste it just because I won't be around, Damien."

"You're willing me your cape, Captain Onehelluva Big Brother?"

"You don't need it. You've always had your own." Dean pinned him with a hard gaze.

Caleb looked down at the ground, pulling more grass from the upturned earth. He picked up a handful of soil, crumbling it in his hand before letting it slide through his fingers. He looked at Dean, wiping his hands on his jeans.

"I have another dying wish. You can't deny me that. Right?" Dean fingered one of the leaves on the newly planted sapling.

Caleb pushed to standing, grabbing the shovel. He dug it into the ground and then stepped on the back of the blade. "All that set-up means this is going to be something I don't like." Caleb dug into the ground again with a disgruntled snort.

Dean followed his friend to make it shakily to his feet. The emotional roller coaster they were on made the one in Vegas look like a kid's merry-go-round. "Start painting again."

"What?" Caleb stopped digging, leaning into the handle. "What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"You heard me." Dean picked up the second tree. "The whole brooding artist routine — you love it." He glanced at his friend while Caleb put the shovel down to help him. "But none of that dark, demonic shit. I know you think it's you, but I have this demon x-ray vision thing going on, and I got to tell you, you're just average ugly, Damien." Dean placed the sapling in the hole, pushing the loose dirt in around it. "So stop signing your work 'Thomas Seaver'. That person doesn't exist, never did."

Caleb patted the dirt. "And what great moniker should I use, Deuce?"

"Try 'Ames'." Dean's fingers brushed against Caleb's as they finished their task. "Caleb Ames. That guy is real."

"Shit." Caleb pulled his hand away, rubbing his jeans to remove the dirt. "Any other requests?"

"Buy a fucking car, Dude. Lay Dad's truck to rest in the barn with your old Jeep." Dean smiled, dusting his hands together. "Get Bobby to change the oil on a regular basis or get Sammy to teach you to do it yourself."

Caleb propped his hands on his hips. "I can't make any promises."

Dean studied their handiwork. "As long as I know you'll try. Give me that." Dean held out his hand. "Please."

Caleb took a step forward. "It's you, Deuce." He clasped his arm with a pained grimace. "And I'd do anything for you."

Rcj&Ti&Rcj&Ti

"How about it, Damien? Are you drunk?" Dean looked from Sam on his left to Caleb on his right. They were huddled together against the overturned row boat at the edge of the pond where they'd built a fire to fight off the early spring chill. Boo and Harper Lee were curled at Dean's feet, seemingly asleep after having their fill of marshmallows. Their ears twitched at every noise from the forest, letting out the occasional low rumbling growl. He wondered if they sensed the coming danger.

"He's jealous because the Cassiopeia I see has pasties and a garter belt, too. Tiny Einstein's mind just doesn't grab the abstract concepts."

Laughter filled the night. The stars twinkled from above appearing to chuckle at the inside joke. "The constellation Cassiopeia is shaped like a 'W', Damien."

"Right." Caleb lifted his hand, drawing an invisible letter in the air. "'W' for woman. That's how I remembered it when Pastor Jim used to quiz us."

"Like I said, drunk. You should take the bottle away from him," Sam said.

Caleb snorted, puffs of condensation punctuating his breath. "Not drunk enough." He handed over the bottle of Jim's finest without a fight. "But you get the last shot."

Dean toasted them both, hoping the smooth burn of the whiskey would take away the fear threatening to bubble through. His last hours had quickly dwindled. Dean tossed the bottle past the edge of the fire. "Nothing good lasts forever."

He stared at the flames to savor the hiss and crackle of the coals as the light cast shadows on the moonlit water. Dinner had gone too fast, a momentary refuge from reality. They had laughed and talked while eating Missouri's fine food. When it was over, he'd said his goodbyes to the women, watching as they drove away just before dusk.

It had been so much harder to let Mackland and Bobby go, a small taste of what it would be like to send Caleb and Sam away before the stroke of midnight. They hadn't wanted to leave but honored his wishes. Seeing the two of them like that, two of the strongest men he'd ever known, the heroes that had shaped his life. . . Dean shuddered.

"You okay?"

Sam bumped his shoulder and when Dean turned, the look on his little brother's face was almost his undoing. "Just a little cold." It took the last of his reserves, but he forced a half-assed grin. "Not hearing any hell hounds yet."

"We could try to take them."

Caleb's soft declarative didn't surprise him. "Damien, we already had this discussion." Dean had argued with all of them when they'd ambushed him with a planned intervention. They had tried every avenue, investigated every path that Dean would allow, and still found it impossible to accept he was going to die. He appreciated it, loved them for it more than he could ever say, but placing his family in needless danger only to have them watch him die for their trouble in the end was not something he was going to cave on. He wouldn't give their enemy the satisfaction.

"I don't understand why you won't let us try. At least stand together…"

Dean closed his eyes, took a deep breath. Caleb had watched his parents die. Sam had watched Jessica go up in flames, found their father in the hospital. He didn't want to leave them with a similar memory of him. The good moments that they shared together, their past, were all he had left to offer. Jim's words rang in his mind. 'Only love remains.' "No."

Caleb turned towards him, his gold eyes shiny wet in the firelight. "You really expect us to just walk away?"

"Don't make this harder, man."

"Leaving you here will be the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

Dean knew from experience watching him die would be worse. "Trust me, Damien." He stood, offering Caleb a hand up. "I'm doing this for your own good." It was time. He had set things straight with Caleb and made sure his best friend would take care of his little brother. But now he needed to talk to Sam alone.

Caleb hesitated, looking out towards the woods before finally accepting the help up. He stumbled slightly when he was on his feet, bumping into Dean. "That's the problem, Deuce…" Dean steadied his best friend, feeling Caleb's weight as he leaned against him. "You're always thinking of what's best for everyone else."

Dean kept one hand on Caleb but used the other to reach into his pocket, his fingers closing around the object he'd remembered to bring with him. "You know it." Dean slipped the compass from his coat, keeping it shielded within his grasp. "That's why they all call me 'Mr. Sensitivity'."

Caleb met his gaze, holding it for a long silent moment. "You're Deuce to me."

Dean was carried back to a long ago Christmas Eve. "Thanks for knowing how to share, man." Under Mac's direction, Caleb had given him one of his presents from under the tree. The hand held video game was great to a six-year-old, but Damien had given him something more that day and every day since.

Caleb pulled him into a hard embrace. Dean clung to the older man, felt Caleb's crushing grip. "I love you, Deuce."

Dean closed his eyes, remembering countless times when Caleb had provided him a shield from the world they lived in. "I never doubted it, Damien. Never."

Caleb was a constant reference point, never changing, unfailing, not unlike Orion or the North Star. Dean held onto his best friend for a few seconds longer before slipping the compass Sam had given him in Caleb's jacket pocket. The inscription inside was the only direction one needed; home was more than a coordinate on a map. Maybe it would help Caleb find his way once Dean was gone.

He pulled back slightly until Caleb grudgingly let him go. Damien laid a strong hand against his cheek and then he was gone. Dean watched him go until the darkness swallowed him. Fear gained ground, and on the wind Dean was sure he heard a distant howl. He fought back the panic, forcing himself to do the unthinkable. Now it was his turn to do the hardest thing. Dean had to say goodbye to Sammy.

Rcj&Ti&Rcj&Ti

"He won't go far." Sam felt Caleb's struggle as he fulfilled Dean's request. It was the same battle Sam was currently waging. "Neither will I."

Dean moved back to the fire. "As long as you're not here, little brother."

"I've been thinking about that, you know." Sam gestured over his shoulder towards the glow of lights from the farmhouse in the distance. "This is all protected land. Maybe it will be enough to keep you safe." He doubted their answer would be that simple, but he was past logic, encroaching on desperation. As every second passed, he understood more and more what his brother had been thinking that night that had brought them here in the first place.

Dean tossed another piece of wood onto the fire. "I think I negated that kind of sanctuary when I swapped spit with the sexy Crossroads Demon."

"But you're a Guardian. Merlin's magic has to offer some kind of protection."

Sam watched as Dean studied the inky waters of the pond, running his thumb over his silver ring. "The most I can hope for is that maybe there will be something waiting on the other side, besides the bad guys."

Sam pulled his knees into his chest, wrapping his long arms around himself to stare into the flames. Dean's answer didn't bring him any comfort, nor was his brother's last attempt at a fireside chat going to help. He had loved this ritual as a boy. Roasting hot dogs, making smores, and listening to the stories Pastor Jim would tell, none of which contained any ghosts. They had celebrated the same way when Dean killed the Yellow-Eyed Demon. That night felt light years away. "You made that deal because of me, and I promised you we'd find a way out."

Dean's shoulder brushed against his. He felt his brother's heavy sigh. "I made that deal because I couldn't let you go, Sammy. You're my weakness. A year ago right now, you were dead. I didn't know where you were, if you were scared or what was happening to you wherever you were. I couldn't leave you like that." Sam turned, resting his head on his arms. Dean forced a smile. "It's not your fault. I just couldn't stand the fact you were dead. You're my brother."

Sam placed a hand on his tightening chest, feeling his heart beats slowing to punctuate, trying to get a lifetime of 'thank you' and 'I'm sorry' in before there was no time. "Then you should understand that I can't sit by and watch you go to Hell."

"That's why you'll be leaving."

"But Dean…" He would beg his brother whose dream was to be surrounded by family. It was an unsaid last wish which was in his power to grant.

"This discussion is over, Sammy. No more deals. No more last minute rescues. That kind of thinking got us into this mess, and I for one am tired of being fucked over by demon kind."

Sam wished his father was here. As life and decisions got harder, he wished he could talk to his dad. He knew now John's advice would be invaluable. Fathers were needed for those life lessons.

His brother provided different life lessons. Everyday Dean was sharing his life with Sam as they crisscrossed the country, and it would be in the mundane moments where he would miss his brother's presence the most. "Then what the hell am I supposed to do, Dean?"

"Keep fighting." Dean licked his lips. "Take care of my wheels. Watch out for Caleb." Sam watched him take a silver ring from his pocket. He held it out to Sam. "Make sure The Brotherhood continues on."

"What?" He was numb to The Brotherhood. He had seen his brother transform into The Guardian with pride. It was a job fitting his brother, but The Brotherhood was tarnished for him. It didn't provide Dean with a way out.

"This is Pastor Jim's ring. There will need to be a new Guardian. I've talked to Mac, been reading up on some of Jim's journals. It won't be traditional like Jim hoped, but we can't be without a Triad. I'm not sure exactly how it all works, but I think if I nominate someone to serve in my stead, they'll be judged accordingly." Dean didn't give him a chance to speak. He thrust the ring towards him. "Elijah."

Sam shook his head, unwilling to accept what his brother was saying. "Caleb will never…"

"Damien will do what needs to be done. Same as you." Sam realized he was suddenly speaking with The Guardian, not his brother. "When it's time, you two will take this to Elijah. It needs to be soon, because The Brotherhood has been on shaky ground as it is. Mackland has Jim's journals and mine. They'll go to The Guardian, but I've deeded the farm and everything here to you and Caleb. I think Eli will understand."

Sam took the ring, the weight of it heavier than he imagined. His was tucked away with a faded photograph of his mother and Jessica's scorched locket. "How long have you been planning this?" When had his brother had the time to plan, let along put his affairs into state?

"What did you think I was doing while you and Damien had all those clandestine meetings?" Dean slapped him in the gut, Guardian reverting to big brother again. "A guy can only watch so much porn."

"You never believed we'd save you?" The idea disturbed Sam on a level he couldn't explain. His entire life, he'd never felt unprotected or at-risk. To some degree he had always been Prince Samuel sequestered in a magical castle. Even at his darkest moments Sam believed beyond a shadow of a doubt that his brother would make things right. Dean would save him. The fact he couldn't return that single gesture to his brother in Dean's greatest time of need was a shot to his heart.

Dean must have recognized the look of torment in his eyes because he moved closer, sheltering Sam under his wing, hell bent on putting Sammy's world right even though his life was collapsing around him. "I never lost faith in you, Sammy."

Dean believed in his family above all else. Sam used to hate that his brother put so much belief into Dad, a man Sam felt completely unworthy. Now he was grateful for Dean's unshakeable loyalty. "I should have been able to save you. You've taken care of me my whole life, and I can't even do this one thing."

Dean squeezed his shoulder. "I know this sucks, kiddo. I know it's all my fault, but if it makes any difference this is definitely not what I had planned. I thought I'd be there to make fun of your kids, be your best man and give you a crazy bachelor party." He laughed. "I mean, that's the dream. Right? We believe what we have will last forever." Dean let him go. "I wanted to believe it would last forever."

Sam didn't know what to say, how to sum up the myriad of emotions threatening to overwhelm him. When he did speak, the words could have come from a seven-year-old version of himself. "You can't die, Dean. You're Captain Onehelluva Big Brother. You're Athewm."

"I'm not a superhero, Sammy. Never was." Dean choked on a hoarse laugh. "And I hate to break it to you, but every dragon has its St. George, even a jade protection dragon like Athewm."

Sam looked down at the ring in his hand, closing his fingers tightly around it. The prince's castle was crumbling.

"But you know what happens to a dragon when it dies?"

Sam looked up to meet his brother's jade eyes. "What?"

"It rises from the ashes as a mighty phoenix."

Sam nodded. "We won't stop trying to save you." He swallowed thickly. "I'll get you back. I promise."

"You're a good brother, Sam. Best wish I ever had answered was getting you for a little brother — even when you were a pain in my ass, which was pretty much the last, oh…" Dean glanced at his watch. "Twenty-six years. Give or take a few minutes." He cocked a brow. "Don't think I've forgotten what today is."

Sam's chest tightened further. He would never celebrate another birthday again. "Dean…"

Before he could protest further, his brother was presenting him with a crudely wrapped brown package. Dean's goofy smile kept him from refusing. His brother never missed his birthday. Even in the quiet years at Stanford, Sam never came away empty handed.

"Open it," Dean encouraged. "And don't bother saving the fancy wrappings. They're recycled."

Sam almost smiled when he tore into the paper and realized it was part of Boo and Harper's discarded dog food bag. "Great time to go green, Dean."

Dean laughed. "Better late than never."

Sam continued unwrapping, recognizing the black cord instantly. The silver protection amulet was the final blow to his defenses. "No. I can't keep this." He tried to give it back to his brother. "I gave this to you…"

Dean was having none of it. He pushed the necklace back towards Sam. "You know we Winchesters are notorious re-gifters."

He didn't bother to wipe away the tears that streaked shamelessly down his face as he shook his head. "Bits and pieces of you aren't going to make it better."

"I know that." Dean opened Sam's hand, placed the amulet inside, and closed his brother's hand around it. "But at least I know you have something left of me, that everything I love, everything that's important is still safe over here. No matter what those bastards do to me, they can't touch the best parts." He lifted his gaze to Sam's. "I'm proud of you, Sammy. So are Mom and Dad."

Sam struggled to piece together something to say. "I'm proud to be Dean Winchester's little brother." He wanted to tell Dean he realized all his brother had sacrificed during his life, way before any deals had been made.

"I want you to promise me something, Sammy." Dean raked a hand through his hair.

Sam would agree to anything. He had already agreed to limit the use of his psychic abilities. It was an easy promise to make. Sam nodded, not trusting his voice.

"Go back to school. They don't just give every geek a full ride to Stanford. I want you to have it all — a slice of normal you always wanted."

Sam smiled at his brother's unselfish nature. Dean was giving him permission, the permission he wished he had asked for and gotten before going to college. "I will _after_ we get you back home." He wanted to make Dean proud.

He found himself jumping when Dean's gaze suddenly whipped to the surrounding forest. Boo and Harper Lee stood, growling. The sounds of their vicious snarls were deafening in the night that had grown eerily quiet.

"Dean?"

Dean gripped his wrist. "You need to go."

"Why? What's going on? Do you see them?" He felt anguish building up. He wanted his brother to stay with him. He didn't want Dean to die. He was scared of what would happen next and of what his life would be like without Dean. He had spent his entire life being someone's son and someone's little brother. It had been too long already that he was no longer anyone's son. He didn't know how to not be someone's little brother.

"No." Dean shook his head, making it to his feet with Sam in tow. "I hear them."

"The Tomb," Sam said as he tried to manhandle his brother to taking a step to the farmhouse. "We could barricade you in. Use the goofpher dust and The Dragon's Talon. I have Ruby's knife."

"No." Dean pointed to the boat. "You and I are going to get this old girl in the water, and then you, Cujo Boo, and his buddy Fang the fat Beagle are going to go find Damien."

"No, Dean…" Sam gripped his brother's army green jacket to keep him tethered to this world and himself attached to his brother.

Dean didn't shake off the grip. He bent down, shushing the dogs before grabbing the edge of the boat to flip it over. "Then I'll do it myself."

Sam glanced to the tree-line. Boo and Harper had quieted some, but Boo was still whining loudly, his body quivering in anticipation. Dean was smart to have leashed them. "I don't know what to do."

He hadn't realized he'd spoken out loud until Dean spoke. "Help me."

Sam released his brother's jacket. He clenched his fists, looking from his brother to the pitch black forest around them. Every instinct his father had drilled into him kicked into gear, demanding he go against his brother's plan. Stand and fight. Save the family. Save your brother.

"Sammy. Please."

Sam pulled the protection amulet over his head, feeling it rest against his chest. He shoved Pastor Jim's ring in his pocket along with the crude gift wrapping before bending to lend his brother a hand with the boat. They got it right side up, dragging it to the water's edge.

"I don't understand how this is going to help." He didn't understand how his world was crashing around him, and he was helpless just as he had been with Jessica and his father. He couldn't control the stream of tears falling or the hitching of his breath.

"If they're going to take me out, they're going to do it in my territory."

Sam licked his lips, tasting the salt. "The pond's blessed." He hoped God was watching, waiting for the right time to help them.

"It won't stop them, but I'm hoping the bath will hurt like hell."

Sam caught his brother's arm, stopping him from shoving off. He pulled him into a hard hug, holding on for the last time, trying to memorize every sensation. He couldn't help but to think of Dad, the last moments they had shared, the words never spoken. "I love you, Dean."

Dean gripped him back just as fiercely. "I love you too, little brother."

Then the moment was over. Dean pulled back, his attention zeroed in on the far side of the pond. Boo and Harper began barking, pawing at the sand, pulling at their leads which were staked in the loose earth. "Get the dogs and go. Now!"

Sam was helpless to stop him as Dean pushed the boat hard, jumping in at the last minute. Dean balanced, turning to face his brother as he launched across the pond. "Go," Dean shouted. "Don't look back."

Sam could barely see through the tears as he stooped to untie Boo and Harper. It took all his waning strength to hold Boo back as the dog lunged against his tether, Harper adding his own bulky measure to the battle. Sam imagined what they could see, wondered if it was the same visage Dean would know or just a sensation of evil.

He heard splashing and strained to keep sight of his brother and the boat as it drifted further from him, away from the safety of the firelight into the darkness. Sam backed into the forest, dragging the resisting dogs along with him. Dean was only a shadowed silhouette when the hellhounds reached him. Sam didn't see them, but he felt his brother's fear, the pain as the boat rocked and more splashing erupted. The screams broke the night. Sam doubled over, biting his lip to keep from adding his own voice. He tasted blood. His brother's cries added sound effect to the agony he felt inside as a fiery sensation ripped through his mind.

Another inhuman howl echoed from just behind him. He thought the hellhounds had come for him, almost welcomed the chance to tear into the evil bastards until Caleb reached him. Sam watched him move to the water's edge and fall to his knees. They were sharing the same loss. Their connection to Dean was gone, the unbreakable thread disappearing like a spider's web under the sun. Only this wasn't a mirage or a trick of light. Their link was broken, dissolved, torn asunder. Dean was gone forever.

Sam collapsed to the ground, releasing the dogs, knowing that the danger had passed as quickly as it had come. He rolled onto his back, the night sky a blur of pin prick luminaries. Orion blinked down at him. He heard a long ago conversation from light years away.

_"Show me my constellation, Dean." _

"_Right there, little brother. Draco the dragon."_

"_Where's your favorite?"_

"_There's my favorite, Sammy. Orion." _

"_Why's he your favorite?" _

"_Because Pastor Jim says he watches over all hunters. He keeps our family safe." _

Sam turned over and shoved to his feet and ran. Sam didn't stop when he hit the farmhouse's front porch, slamming through the screen door, pounding up the stairs. Only when he reached his and Dean's room did he come to an abrupt halt. He was accosted by the suffocating loneliness of the room.

The door was ajar with one bedside lamp on. He walked to loom over the small dresser beneath their one and only window. Five tiny dragons and a winged horse greeted him.

Sam swung his arm to scatter the sentries from their post, clearing the bureau top with one blow. He watched the dragons fall. Dean might have been the only one physically gone, but Hell had claimed them all.

Sam's gaze fell on the silver horse from his mother. He lifted his foot and brought it down swiftly, crushing the toy beneath his boot.

Hell had no place for Hope.

RCJ & TI

Not enough angst?

Watch Tara's video at the website typed out below or visit The Hunters Tomb!

http(colon)//www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=imSy5yVRkMY

Ti's Special Note: Please go to The Hunters Tomb (www(dot)thehunterstomb(dot)com for information about our new campaign. The last one to get Ten Inch Hero released worked out well with a dvd release date of Feb 2009. Now, we want to try to have an east coast convention with both Jensen and Jared.


End file.
